Animeverse: Kingdom Hearts Aftermath
by ThunderFox JT
Summary: 2 years has passed since Ansem's defeat, now Sora's back in the biggest KHAnime crossover ever! Trouble brews in NTT when Jackal comes to town. Chapter 3 is uploaded! Reviews are always accepted!
1. A Brave New World

Animeverse: Kingdom Hearts Aftermath  
  
By: Jonathan "ThunderFox JT" Santos nadiaja@bellsouth.net tfjt_2000@yahoo.com  
  
Time for a disclaimer:  
  
This fan fic is a mega crossover of Squaresoft and Disney's Kingdom Hearts with various anime series and video game characters. Their owners copyright kingdom Hearts and other anime/video game series, so I don't mean to harm them. I also included my original characters in the fan fic, so they're copyrighted by me. I'm only using the characters for my crossover parody fan fic. I'm only making this fan fic more interesting. SO PLEASE DON'T SUE ME! Thank you for your support.  
  
Jonathan "ThunderFox JT" Santos  
  
Prologue (Warning! Contains spoilers from Kingdom Hearts)  
  
9 years ago, there were two universes that lived in peace and harmony. The Disney universe, where all your favorite Disney characters live among themselves in the careful eyes high above Disney Castle, ruled by the kind king of this universe, Mickey Mouse. The Square universe, the fabled universal odyssey of the age of Final Fantasy; worlds filled with airships, magic, moogles, chocobos, sacred crystals and technology, and behind the castle walls of Hallow Bastion ruled the knowledge-seeking ruler named Ansem. Ansem began to study about the Darkness, but after experimenting on a test subject, he somehow created mysterious creatures called the Heartless, which they were a great threat to many worlds.  
  
After he completed his report, he suddenly disappeared without a trace, including his reports, and then the Heartless began to rampage all worlds by opening "keyholes". But then one hero wielding the Keyblade sealed away the Heartless inside the keyhole of Hallow Bastion, never again to fill the worlds with darkness. Some say the bearer of the keyblade brought peace; others say he brings ruins to all, but that was all forgotten.  
  
9 years later, the Heartless have once again freed from their eternal imprisonment and suddenly destroyed the Square universe to ruins, leaving the shambles and survivors of that universe sent to the Disney universe. At that time, King Mickey left Disney Castle to investigate, leaving short notice to his subjects and his beloved Queen Minnie. So Queen Minnie decided to send Court Wizard Donald and Knight Captain Goofy to find the king and the keyblade.  
  
Meanwhile at another world, in a small Island called Destiny Island. Three young teenagers; Sora, Riku, and Kairi, were planning to build a raft and set sail to a new world. But that night, the island was overrun by Heartless. All hope was lost, until a bright light appeared and Sora received the Keyblade. Riku was mysteriously thrown into darkness and Kairi was nowhere to be found. The Sora could not hold much longer as he and the island were pulled inside the void.  
  
When Sora woke up, he then meets Leon (Squall) and Yuffie, who were looking for the key bearer and explained everything about the Heartless. Then he met Goofy and Donald, and together, they traveled to various worlds in search of King Mickey, Sora's friends, and locking all the keyholes of each world. But little did they know that the ever-classical Disney villains teamed up and used the Heartless to control all worlds, including the beveled Riku. At the final battle, Sora stroked the final blow against Ansem, who was now known as the ruler of darkness and possessed Riku as his new vessel. With that and the help of his friends, he defeated Ansem, and with Mickey and the aid of his white Keyblade, both universes are brought back to normal. But alas, the price of victory was too high and it cost Riku to be sealed inside the Door of Darkness. That was the last time he saw his rival. . .or was it? 1 year has passed; Sora was able to return to Destiny Island, including Mickey's safe return to Disney Castle. But did Riku ever escape from the Darkness?  
  
Chapter 1: A Brave New World  
  
At Destiny Island, another year has passed since Sora's adventures in the Disney Universe. Sora's been recently dating Kairi ever since, everything was back the way it was and new lives began for the energetic public of the little island. Tidus and Wakka were warming up their Blitzball skills for tryouts on this year's annual Blitzball tournament, and Selphie watched them practiced while drinking an ice-cold glass of iced tea. As for Sora and Kairi, they were at the secret cove gazing at the clouds in such a blustery day. Not a care in the world.  
  
"Gee, I can't believe today is our 1st anniversary of our last adventure." Said Sora as he gazed at the clouds and sighed.  
  
Kairi on the other hand sighed and sat near a Paupu Tree. "True, but it feels like decades that we last seen everyone from Traverse Town, even Riku." She combed her hair a little and felt a strong breeze from the wind.  
  
"Riku. . .I can't believe he risked his entire life to seal himself with the Heartless." He then grabbed a stone and threw it at the sea. "Why did he do it? He could've killed himself there."  
  
Sora leaned his head down in disappointment, but Kairi leaned up and patted his shoulder. "Cheer up Sora, maybe he was able to escape from the Heartless and survived. Who knows, maybe he ended up in another world. And here I thought you're the over-confident one."  
  
"Don't go there Kairi, I mean it!" Kairi laughed and she leaned behind Sora with her arms around him. "I'm just teasing you and besides, you haven't been training lately with the rest of the gang, you're such a lazy bum."  
  
"Same old Kairi, you never gonna stop calling me that, huh." Sora smiled and Kairi's head leaned down on Sora's.  
  
"You know, you did promise to tell me that weird dream you had last night." Said Kairi.  
  
"Come to think of it, you're right! I guess I should tell you that dream then." Sora moved Kairi's arms and took her to the peer so he could tell the story. "I hope you don't freak out or anything, cause this dream is a lot weirder than the dream I had last year."  
  
************(Dream Sequence)************  
  
I was endlessly falling into a void of nothingness, no sound, no people, nothing. It was very cold, and I felt my whole body was totally going numb. But out of nowhere, a bright light shined over the void, my eyes were going blind from the flash, I couldn't see a thing. By the time my vision was restored, I was standing in the middle of a crowd and boy it was some trip. Every where, hundreds of people were moving around in a very gigantic city with street lights, billboards, tall buildings, cars, and a strange looking red tower. But standing out of the crowd, I saw Riku, looking at me in an emotionless look, like he was waiting for me. I tried to run through the crowd, but Riku disappeared without a trace, including the people. Nothing was left standing in the city, I was alone, but then the concrete floor pulls me down like it was quicksand, pulling me to who-knows-where.  
  
Once again I fell into complete darkness, then hundreds of burning flames emerged, lighting up and revealed a large room, I think it was a dojo. Another flame flickered, but this time it came from a person's hand. It was a young man with long black spiky hair; he looked a bit older than Riku and me, and he wore black street gloves, a loose white kung-fu shirt with black threads, a red tanktop, black pants, and a pair of blue sneakers. The flame from his hand exploded as he closed his fist, and he suddenly ran at me preparing to attack. He threw me a fierce gut punch on my stomach; I was down in my knees, feeling the extreme blow in tears and it was too painful to withstand it. He bluffed me about being careless and said "On your feet Sora! If you think you're gonna face your enemies like that, you got one thing coming. Now stop acting like a baby, get up and face me if you want to finish your training! This time, don't hold back." After hearing his words, I stood up and faced him, and with my surprise I noticed the Keyblade was in my hands once again. I was determined to beat him, so he dashes at me in full speed but this time with a flaming fist. As he was about to aim for my face, I quickly dodged to the right and stroked his stomach. That last blow pushed him into the darkness of the dojo and all the flames flickered out.  
  
I don't know how much longer I can stand the darkness, but then the Keyblade glowed to light the way. It seems I wasn't inside the dojo anymore but inside the Mezame Garden. In front of me, there was another person that looks just like the fighter from before, except he has middle long spiky hair. He shirt a white shirt, yellow tie, short blue jacket with a patch that says "GD", a yellow belt, black bushido pants, and red bushido style sneakers. On his left hand was a double-edge long sword with a green orb on the hilt and he pointed the floor. With one touch from the tip of his sword, the darkness of the floor turned into white doves. The doves flew off into the dark sky, revealing the true form of the floor. At first I thought it would reveal one of the Princesses of Heart, but I was wrong, it revealed a stain glass image of a blonde haired girl with two meatball style pigtails, portraits of 8 girls in very stylish school uniforms, and a masked man in a black tuxedo. There was more stain glass images like the one in the middle. A purple haired girl wearing a strange kimono, a tomboyish black haired girl in a normal school uniform, a well-endowed brunette with two long cowlings sticking out wearing a yellow sweater and a red skirt, and a redhead wearing a very revealing leotard and rapier. As I looked at the entire floor for one minute, I woke up.  
  
************(End of Dream Sequence)************  
  
"And that's how it all started." Said Sora. Kairi was impressed of Sora's dream.  
  
Kairi: "Wow! I never knew your dream was that weird."  
  
Sora: "Word! And strange part is. . .it has a meaning, but I can't put my finger into it."  
  
Kairi: "Well, I hope you find that meaning someday!"  
  
???: "HEY SORA!"  
  
Running out of the entrance of the secret cove was Tidus. He was holding a blitzball and waving at Sora and Kairi. "Hey Sora! Wanna play Blitzball with us? Me, Selphie and Wakka are playing two-on-two." Yelled Tidus.  
  
"Just a minute!" Said Sora. "Say Kairi, you don't mind if I play some Blitzball with the gang?"  
  
"Oh that's okay, Sora, I was going to leave early anyway, the mayor wanted me to come home early for supper." Kairi then kissed Sora on his cheek. "Well, I better be going now, see ya'."  
  
"Bye Kairi!" Sora smiled as he held his kissed cheek. "Hey Tidus! Wait up!"  
  
********************************************  
  
As Sora followed Tidus with the others, a strange event occurred at Disney Castle. At the courtyard, King Mickey was playing fetch with his fellow companion Pluto, Captain Goofy was snoozing under an apple tree as always, and Queen Minnie was setting up some snacks and sweets on a picnic blanket since it's a beautiful day for a picnic.  
  
"Oh boy! Nothing beats having a picnic at the courtyard after a long day's work of ruling the kingdom." Smiled Mickey. "Ain't that right Pluto?"  
  
"ARF, ARF!" Barked Pluto with joy as he returned the ball to his master.  
  
"Now Mickey, it's fine to have a picnic today, but it was your idea in the first place." Complained Minnie. "You promised me to take me for a nice stroll at Traverse Town."  
  
"Aw, don't worry my dear queen, I will take you to Traverse Town after our picnic." Mickey threw the ball at Pluto and he fetched it. "But right now let's enjoy life, a king has to have a little R&R once in a while."  
  
"Well okay, but don't you overdo it, lunch will be ready in just a second." Minnie pulled out a strawberry short cake from the picnic basket as the last dish of the picnic.  
  
But suddenly, a large shriek came barging out the castle doors. "WAAAHHAHHAHHAAAHH!" It was Court Wizard Donald and he looked very worried.  
  
All that shouting woke up Goofy from his nap. "Gawsh! Is it lunchtime already?" Said Goofy.  
  
Donald quickly ran toward King Mickey. "Donald! What's the matter with you? You look worried." Asked Mickey.  
  
"YOUR MAJESTY! YOUR MAJESTY! I have terrible news!" Donald flapped his arms franticly.  
  
Mickey: "Yes, what is it?"  
  
Donald: "One of the guards found an injured man, he was lying unconsciously in front of the castle gates."  
  
Mickey (surprised): "An injured man you say?"  
  
Donald: "Yes! He looked like he's not from around here, nor this universe."  
  
Mickey: "Hmm, this is strange, very strange indeed. Court Wizard Donald, order that guard to bring him to my chambers and assemble my subjects, I like to ask him a few questions."  
  
Donald: "Aye aye my king."  
  
As commanded, Donald quickly returned to the castle, but Queen Minnie seem to be concerned. "Mickey, what's going on?"  
  
"I'm sorry Minnie but it seems we have to put our date on hold, I have some further business to attend to." Replied Mickey. "I'll be back much later, come on Pluto!"  
  
Pluto followed Mickey as he returned to the castle; Minnie sighed in depression to lose another afternoon with her beloved king. "Here we go again."  
  
Goofy then came to Minnie, late as ever. "Uh, did I miss anything, queenie?"  
  
At the king's chambers, everyone including the king was waiting for the mysterious man to awake. He was resting on the king's bed with some bandages rapped around his forehead and some blood stains on his clothes. He seems to be over his 20's, with a dark green semi Afro hair, an unbuttoned yellow shirt, a black tie tucked inside a blue jacket, blue pants, and a pair of black shoes.  
  
"Do you think he's okay, Mickey?" Asked Goofy.  
  
"Don't worry, Goofy, he'll be fine." Replied Mickey. "The doctor said he only had some minor wounds on his forehead and normal cuts on his chest. He might have been exhausted after all that walking from the outskirts of the castle."  
  
But then the mysterious person slowly opened his eyes and mumbled. "Ughh.where am I"?  
  
Everyone gasped as he regained consciousness. "Hey mister, are you okay?" Said Mickey.  
  
The man rubbed his forehead and answered. "Huh? Yeah, I'm okay. Who are you people? And where the hell am I?"  
  
Mickey: "My name's Mickey Mouse, king of the Disney Universe and these are my subjects and my beloved queen."  
  
Goofy: "Well howdy! My name's Goofy, Captain of the Royal Knights."  
  
Donald: "Court Wizard Donald Duck's the name, and magic's my game."  
  
Minnie: "I'm Queen Minnie Mouse, please to meet you!"  
  
Daisy: "Daisy, and I'm delighted to see you in good health."  
  
Mickey: "Welcome to Disney Castle! Who are you and what brings you here to my kingdom?"  
  
The man gave a confused look and he sighed. "Well that was a nice intro and all, but I better do this quick, the name's Spiegel, Spike Spiegel. The reason I'm here because I was hired by the emperor himself to send a message to you, Mick'."  
  
Mickey: "A message for me? That was really fond of him, but who is this emperor?"  
  
Spike: "Who's the emperor you ask? Well Emperor Tenko of course, ruler of the Universe of the Rising Sun, Animeverse."  
  
All (except Spike): ANIMEVERSE?!"  
  
Spike sighed as he tries to explain once again. "Animeverse is another universe like the Disney and Square Universe, except its worlds are based on different timelines, countries, dimensions and realms from different anime series. My World is the Earth's solar system in the year 2071. Now you get it?"  
  
All: "OH!"  
  
Mickey looked very concerned about the situation. "Another universe? But this can't be! I thought Sora locked all the Keyholes and sealed away the Heartless for good, and the passage to other worlds are sealed off as well."  
  
"Not anymore, Big Cheese!" Bluffed Spike. "Even though the Keyholes of YOUR universe are locked away tight with the Heartless, there's even more unlocked keyholes and a new reign of evil emerging from the Animeverse, that's why I'm here to send you this message." So Spike hands over a message scroll to King Mickey.  
  
*************(Mickey reads the scroll)*************  
  
Dear King Mickey,  
  
A terrible fate will soon bestow upon all universes. Someone or something has been unlocking the Keyholes of Animeverse, causing a disturbance to the passage links of all universes. One day after another, more wormholes appear out of nowhere in other worlds, absorbing all matter into Animeverse. If this doesn't end soon, it would cause a catastrophic universal fusion, merging our universes into one. I'm sorry it happened all of a sudden, but we need to bring back the Key Bearer and save the lives of every single being. My sources tell me that the Last Keyhole has not yet to be found nor unlocked, but legends say that the Oracles of Love are the ones that would locate the Last Keyhole. I sent some of my best agents to await the Key Bearer at Animeverse's Neo Traverse Town. I hope God will lead the boy to a safe voyage.  
  
Emperor Tenko Saishu, Neo Nijo Castle, Kyoto, Japan 2503 A.D.  
  
***************(End Scroll)******************  
  
As King Mickey lowered the scroll, his face was in a state of shock. "I can't believe this is happening."  
  
"Ya' damn straight it is! You better find that kid soon or else kiss your universe good bye." Spike pulled out a box of cigarettes out of his left side coat pocket, took one and lights it. "Well I've done my part, see ya' guys later." As he jumped out of the bed, he straightens his clothes, combed his hair, and carelessly walked out of the chamber, just smoking along the way.  
  
"Mickey. . ." Minnie cried silently from the look of Mickey's face.  
  
"Sire! What should we do?" Asked Donald.  
  
"The only thing we can do, Donald. Find Sora and the Keyblade." Mickey walked toward a long rope from the bed curtain, he pulled it and the bookcase revealed a secret passage. "I want you and Goofy to change back into your civilian uniforms, I'll be taking the secret shortcut to Chip n' Dale's Gummi Garage and wait inside Kingdom."  
  
"Sire!" Saluted Donald and Goofy in unison and they quickly left the king's chambers.  
  
As Mickey was about to enter the secret passage, Minnie quickly grabbed him by the tail. "Oh no you don't mister! Not this time!" Declined Minnie. "I'm not gonna let you go on one of your crazy crusades again, not after Goofy and Donald worked soo hard to bring you back."  
  
Mickey laughed nervously with a sweatdrop. "Eh heh. . .I was just gonna' do some final status reports on the ship, my queen, that's all. ^_^;"  
  
"Don't lie to me Mickey, I know your game. I can't live another day without you, not knowing who-knows-where, doing who-knows-what." Minnie seriously tapped her foot. "All I ask you is to stay in the castle while Donald and Goofy take care of the rest."  
  
Mickey: "Well, I guess you're right, and besides, I can't even risk a day without you Minnie. And that's the truth. ;)"  
  
Minnie: "Oh Mickey. . ."  
  
Mickey: "Daisy, report the others that I will not be coming with them this time, I'll be taking the queen to Traverse Town."  
  
Daisy: "As you wish your highness."  
  
In such a surprise, Spike came back inside the chambers and asked them.  
  
Daisy: "Why, Mr. Spiegel, back so soon?"  
  
Spike: "Sorry I came back in such short notice, but I forgot to say one last thing."  
  
Minnie: And that is. . .  
  
Spike: "You wouldn't happen to have any engineers around here and repair my ship now, would ya'? I forgot to mention my ship, the Swordfish II, crashed landed on the outskirts of the castle. That's why I traveled all the way to the castle on foot and collapsed in the first place."  
  
Spike smiled nervously and scratched the back of his head, and then everyone tripped over on nothing. "What did I say? I'm only saying this because this freaking place doesn't even have a Hyper Space Gateway or a runway anyway."  
  
******************************************  
  
As the sun sets at Destiny Island, Sora and Selphie dry themselves with some towels after a nice game of Blitzball. On the other hand, Tidus and Wakka were not too happy after they lost to them.  
  
"Aw man, brudda'! I can't believe we lost to them! 12 out of 5!" Complained Wakka as he dried all the water out of his pants.  
  
"I know that, Wakka! This is gonna ruin our chances for the tryouts." Tidus took off his yellow jacket and dried it out as well. "Looks like we'll be having more training with my old man again, I just hate it when he brags how lousy I am in Blitzball."  
  
Wakka: "Same goes for me, ya? You're lucky to have Zanarkand Abes' no. 1 player for a dad."  
  
Tidus: "Well, TOO lucky if you ask me."  
  
Sora (walks by): "Don't be soo hard on yourselves guys, it's only a game."  
  
Selphie (laughs): "Yeah, and we whoop your sorry butts real good."  
  
Tidus: "Hey! Watch your mouth, Selphie!"  
  
Wakka: "Man! It's getting late you guys, I promised my mom and my little brudda' I'll be home before dinner. Catch ya' guys later!"  
  
Wakka grabs his blitzball and heads on home.  
  
Tidus: "Wakka's right! Me and Selphie are going back to the village."  
  
Selphie: "Aren't you coming, Sora?"  
  
Sora: "Nah, I'm just gonna stay here for a while, I'll catch up with you guys later."  
  
Tidus: "Okay then."  
  
Selphie: "Bye Sora!"  
  
As Tidus and Selphie left the island, Sora sighed and frowned at the moment. "Riku, if you can hear me, I will find a way to bring you back from the Heartless, even if it means to wield the Keyblade once more." Thought Sora as he gripped his fist and looked at start of the starry night. "Oh what's the use, how am I going to save him since all the Keyholes are locked."  
  
But out of nowhere, a bright light twinkled upon the stars and it struck down in a beam of light. It hit Sora's right hand in a blinding flash. As the flash faded, Sora opened his eyes and he curiously gawked at what he's holding on, it was the Keyblade.  
  
"The Keyblade? BUT HOW?!" Gasped Sora. "Why did it appear again? I thought I already stopped the Heartless."  
  
"It is time. . ." Said a strange voice.  
  
When Sora heard the voice, he turned around and saw a man with dark brown hair. He was wearing a black cloak and a pair of shades with only one eyepiece on the left.  
  
"What?" Said Sora in a questioned look.  
  
"A new adventure awaits to he who holds the Keyblade." Answered the strange man.  
  
Sora: "Adventure? I don't know what you're talking about, who are you?"  
  
Dark Brown Haired Man: "It doesn't matter, your "friends" will arrive soon, the fate of all worlds lies in your hands once again, unless you're willing enough to find the boy who WAS sealed in with the darkness."  
  
Sora: Boy? You mean Riku? HE'S ALIVE?! Have you seen him? You gotta' tell me!"  
  
But then another bright light flashed over Sora's head, but this time it came from a searchlight. When Sora opened his eyes, he was surprised that it came from none other than the Gummi Ship Kingdom, hovering above Destiny Island. As for the stranger, Sora turned back and realized he disappeared.  
  
"SORA!" Cried a familiar dopey voice from the ship.  
  
Sora shielded his eyes from the light. "Goofy? Is that really you?"  
  
Then another familiar voice barged in. "Hey! Don't forget about me, Sora!"  
  
Sora: "Donald!"  
  
Donald: "Goofy! Initiate tractor beam!"  
  
Goofy: "You betcha'!"  
  
As Goofy turned on the tractor beam, it pulled Sora off the island and into the cockpit.  
  
"Goofy! Donald! Am I glad to see you guys!" Sora hugged his reunited friends with joy. "I thought I'd never see you again."  
  
Goofy: "A hyuck! Gwarsh, we're happy to see you too!"  
  
Sora: "What are you guys doing in my world? I thought the passage to all worlds are sealed, didn't I locked all the Keyholes?"  
  
Donald: "That's why we're here, and I see you brought the Keyblade."  
  
Sora: "So tell me, Donald, what's going on around here?"  
  
Donald (clears his throat): "You see, Sora, wormholes are mysteriously appearing in every single universe, including ours. All because of someone is opening another set of Keyholes from another universe called Animeverse."  
  
Sora: "Animeverse? What is it?"  
  
Donald: "Don't know much, but we were ordered to find you and the Keyblade, and finally head to Neo Traverse Town, Animeverse's border town."  
  
Goofy: "If we don't lock those Keyholes soon, every single universe will fuse into one big universe."  
  
Donald: "Disrupting time and space as we know it!"  
  
Sora: "Man, that's terrible! Well, I guess you two can't take "no" for an answer, lets do it."  
  
Donald: "No you're talkin'! Lets go where no hero has gone before, the Animeverse!  
  
Sora: "*paused* Wait Donald! I think we need to make a few more stops."  
  
At the mayor's mansion, Kairi was sitting near her bedroom window, gazing at the stars. She was feeling worried about Sora's lost of his rival. "Oh Sora! If only you could understand how much I care about you. I know Riku is still alive and well, I can feel it." Thought Kairi as she combed her hair to the left. "SORA! WHY WOULDN'T YOU UNDERSTAND?"  
  
???: "About what?"  
  
Kairi: "EEEEK!"  
  
Kairi was surprised by Sora, strangely floating by her window. "Sora! You almost scared the life out of me!'  
  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you like that." Sora laughed nervously and scratched his head.  
  
Kairi: "What are you doing here at this hour? And how did you get up here? My room is 3 floors high.  
  
Sora: "First, I was just checking if you're awake. Second, you might want to look down."  
  
Kairi look down from her window. She was surprised as she saw the Kingdom under Sora's feet.  
  
Kairi: The Kingdom? Wow! Then that means. . ."  
  
Donald & Goofy (waving from the cockpit): "Hi Kairi!"  
  
Kairi: "Donald! Goofy! What a surprise!"  
  
Sora took Kairi inside the Kingdom and explained everything to her.  
  
Sora:". . .and that's the whole story."  
  
Kairi: "I see, not only you want me to come along to another quest to save the Galaxy from certain doom, but you're bringing the rest of Destiny Island gang as well."  
  
Sora: "I know it sounds risky, but I can't afford to lose everyone again. Besides, it would be great to have an adventure with everyone."  
  
Kairi: "Well, if that's what you wanted. Okay! If Donald and Goofy don't mind."  
  
Goofy: "Ah don't you worry little missy, me and Donald will look after them like we did in the old days."  
  
Donald: "Yeah, and we need all the help we can get. This threat is much more bigger than the Heartless."  
  
Sora: "Then it's settled! Let's go get everyone!"  
  
Donald &Goofy: "AYE AYE!"  
  
So Sora and the gang went off to find them. At Tidus's boathouse, Tidus was sound asleep, dreaming about winning the Blitzball Tournament. But Sora shook his shoulder and woke him up. He explained everything and Tidus was delighted to come long, he's was meaning to get his dad Jecht off his back anyway.  
  
Then at Wakka's house, Wakka was in the bathroom doing "no.1" after a hearty meal. Something tapped on the bathroom door; Wakka looked up to the window and saw Sora hanging up side down, pointing to his bedroom window. That made Wakka jump in fear and quickly ran back to his room. After that, Wakka quickly grabbed his blitzball and sandals, and joined Sora.  
  
Finally at Selphie's, Sora was knocked down by Selphie after he accidentally teleported into her shower naked, now that had to hurt! After Selphie put her towel on, Sora told the same story, and Selphie went back to her room to change. Selphie was ready to go, but she's bringing something more than her jump rope, heavy luggage (always be prepared). Now everyone's here and ready to leave.  
  
At the cockpit, Sora introduced Donald and Goofy to his friends. "Guys, I like you to meet my friends from the Disney Universe."  
  
Goofy: "Hiya! My name's Goofy, Captain of the Royal Knights of Disney Castle. A hyuck!"  
  
Donald: "Court Wizard Donald Duck at you service."  
  
Selphie: "It's a pleasure to meet you two, my name's Selphie. Tee hee!"  
  
Tidus: "I'm Tidus, son of the star player of the Zanarkand Abes."  
  
Tidus rubbed his hand over his back and shock Donald and Goofy's hands.  
  
Wakka (Yevon/victory stance): "Yo brudda'! Da' name's Wakka, Tidus's best bud and soon-to-be Blitzball champion! Praise to Yevon."  
  
Sora: "Well then, now that everyone is here, let's go to Animeverse!  
  
All (cheer): "YEAH!!!"  
  
Sora, Donald and Goofy grabbed the controls, set the coordinates, head on into warp drive, hyperspace mode. During warp drive, they found one of the wormholes that lead to the Animeverse, so they went in at full speed. After they past through the wormhole, something wasn't right. The Kingdom started to tilt back and forth simultaneously, flashing streams of colors started to light inside the ship, and the controls started to go haywire.  
  
"WHAT'S GOIN' ON?!" Cried Tidus as he held on tight.  
  
"Oh no! The wormhole is too strong to pass through, it's tearing the ship apart!" Shouted Donald as he tries to keep the controls stable.  
  
Goofy steered the ship with all his might, but suddenly he see a bright light at the end of the wormhole. "Don't worry, Donald! It looks like we're almost home free!"  
  
Donald: "Yeah, but how long? My readings indicate the engine is overloading! If we don't shut it down soon, it will blow up the whole ship!"  
  
Sora: "We can't do that! If we shut down, we'll be hurl into hyperspace forever!"  
  
Kairi (worried): "Sora! What are we gonna do?"  
  
Sora tries to think of something, but then he finally got an idea.  
  
Sora: Wait! There is a way we might make it through the wormhole. Donald, how long until the engine blows up?"  
  
Donald: "30 seconds, but why?"  
  
Sora: "If we shut down the engine at least second, we can switch the air brakes in reverse and make it through."  
  
Goofy: "Wow! That's a great idea."  
  
Donald: "Maybe, but there's a 50/50 chance that the air brakes may break down as well."  
  
Sora: "We have no choice. . ."  
  
Donald: "15 seconds, Sora, just say the word."  
  
What happens when Sora's plan work? Will they make it or hurl through hyperspace forever? Find out next time on the next chapter of Animeverse: Kingdom Hearts Aftermath.  
  
Author's notes:  
  
Oh my God! This is going to be one of my biggest crossover fanfics ever! I always knew Kingdom Hearts is the most narly RPG/Adventure game in video game history, especially crossingover Square characters with Disney characters. So I thought to myself, if Kingdom Hearts can crossover with Disney's all-star cast of heroes and villains, what if it can crossover with our favorite anime characters, like Yoh Asakura, Monkey D. Ruffy, Tenchi Masaki, Degiko, Son Goku, Naru Naresegawa, Lupin III and many more! It would be the most epic adventure that no one has ever seen. Who knows, maybe Sora's new summon spell could be Wing Gundam Zero Custom or Amidamaru. Just keep up your reviews and post your ideas if I could put it in the fan fic. Thanks for reading my fanfic!  
  
Preview:  
  
ThunderFox JT: Yo! TFJT here! As Sora and the gang pass through the wormhole, the Kingdom crashed into the spaceport of Neo Traverse Town. While everyone checks out the sites, Sora then meets the same guys who used to be in his dreams, and another one that looks just like Leon. Try and guess which one's me, on chapter 2: Welcome To Neo Traverse Town. See ya' there! ^_^  
  
KEEP POSTING THOSE REVIEWS! 


	2. Welcome to Neo Traverse Town

Animeverse: Kingdom Hearts Aftermath  
  
By: Jonathan "ThunderFox JT" Santos nadiaja@bellsouth.net tfjt_2000@yahoo.com  
  
Time for a disclaimer:  
  
This fan fic is a mega crossover of Squaresoft and Disney's Kingdom Hearts with various anime series and video game characters. Their owners copyright kingdom Hearts and other anime/video game series, so I don't mean to harm them. I also included my original characters in the fan fic, so they're copyrighted by me. I'm only using the characters for my crossover parody fan fic. I'm only making this fan fic more interesting. SO PLEASE DON'T SUE ME! Thank you for your support.  
  
Jonathan "ThunderFox JT" Santos  
  
Chapter 2: Welcome to Neo Traverse Town  
  
Sora and the gang are stuck in hyperspace and only 15 seconds before the engine blows up. Their last resort is to shut down the engine at the last second and activating the air brakes in reverse to make it through the wormhole. It's either blowing up or hurled in hyperspace forever.  
  
"15 seconds, Sora. Just say the word." Cried Donald.  
  
With a serious look, Sora lifted his hand to signal. "On my mark!"  
  
Red lights flashed, and warning alarms sounded off as everyone were standing back in the heat of the moment.  
  
Wakka held tight on his blitzball and a sweatdrop ran down his cheek. "Oh man, Sora! I hope you know what ya' doin', ya?"  
  
"Come on, Wakka! Don't tell me you're losing hope already." Shouted Tidus at his best friend. "He saved our island for crying out loud, and I say we're behind him all the way."  
  
"Tidus, you're right! What was I thinking?" Wakka knocked his head for not realizing. "Sora's our brudda', and we can't let that happen to him, ya?"  
  
Donald: "10 seconds. . ."  
  
Sora: "Steady!"  
  
At the engine room, the Haste2-gummi engine began to grow into a red color and electrical streams surged out of its battery plugs.  
  
Kairi (thought): "Come on, Sora! You can do it!"  
  
Donald: "5. . .4. . .3. . .2. . ."  
  
Sora (quickly lowered his hand): "NOWWWWW!"  
  
Donald: "Commencing engine shut down!"  
  
Donald quickly pushed the emergency shut down button, causing the engine to go offline and cool down. Sora quickly flicked the switches, rotating the air brakes in reverse. With one last push of the button, he activated the air brakes, making them act like emergency thrusters.  
  
Goofy: "Well whadda' you know, we're moving! A hyuck!"  
  
Donald: "Yeah, but barely. Now the only thing to worry about is how long will the air brakes can handle in this situation."  
  
Sora: "Look on the bright side, at least we're still alive, for now."  
  
Suddenly, the ship started to tilt over again.  
  
Selphie: "What was that?"  
  
Donald: "The Kingdom is starting to tilt again, it must be the air brakes. They're too weak to hold up the ship in balance."  
  
Selphie (holding tight): "Now I know why they call this a "bumpy ride"."  
  
Sora: "Hey, I think we're almost there!"  
  
Closer and closer, the Kingdom is only meters away from the end of the wormhole. Without warning, one of the rocket boosters of the air brakes exploded. "BOOM!"  
  
Sora: "Spoke too soon."  
  
Donald: "AB booster 1 has exploded, if booster 2 explodes, we're done for."  
  
Goofy: "Walt Disney, don't fail me now!"  
  
Goofy tries steer back on course, but the wormhole is too strong to keep it balanced. "Come on, buddy, work with me!" Shouted Goofy. At the end of the wormhole, the Kingdom's nose cone slowly made it through, then cockpit, and finally the tail.  
  
Goofy: "YAHOOHOOHOO! WE MADE IT!"  
  
Sora: "Great work, Goofy! We finally made it to Animeverse!  
  
Kairi: "Thank goodness."  
  
Selphie: "Oh Goofy, you're my hero!"  
  
Selphie then kissed Goofy on the cheek. Goofy was feeling. . . well "goofy", and his face turned red.  
  
Goofy (blush): "A hyuck! Gawrsh, twart' nothin'! Thanks to good ol' Kingdom here."  
  
With one slap on the control deck, Goofy accidentally caused the last booster to explode.  
  
Donald: "GOOFY!!!!"  
  
Goofy: "Oops! Sorry."  
  
Wakka: "Don't just stand there, man! Grab the controls!"  
  
Goofy: "Oh, right!"  
  
Goofy quickly grabbed the controls and tries to steer the Kingdom, but it steered off course to an unknown world that looks like a giant asteroid.  
  
Sora: "Goofy! You gotta steer the ship to that planet, it's our only way to survive."  
  
Goofy: "Sure thing, Sora! I'll give it all I got!"  
  
Donald: "I'll try to contact for help!"  
  
Donald grabs the communicator and calls for help.  
  
Donald: "MAYDAY! MAYDAY! CAN ANYONE HERE ME! HELLO? HELLO? OVER!"  
  
No one was able to answer Donald's cry for help. "No answer, it's hopeless!" Cried Donald. But in a stroke of luck, a man's voice can be heard from the speaker.  
  
"This is NTT spaceport reporting, we just received your distress call. Do you copy? Over." Responded the man.  
  
Donald: "Just in the nick of time!"  
  
Sora: "Donald, give me the radio."  
  
Donald hands over Sora the communicator.  
  
Sora: "Copy that, sir! This is Sora of the gummi ship, Kingdom. Our engine is offline, the air brakes exploded, and we're critically falling to your world's atmosphere, we need help. Over."  
  
NTT spaceport navigator: "Affirmative, Kingdom. We've been expecting your arrival. We will prepare the emergency landing procedures as soon as possible."  
  
Bright yellow lights appeared in front of the spaceport, forming a path to guide the Kingdom.  
  
NTT spaceport navigator: "Beacons online, we're now activating the tractor beam. Over."  
  
The spaceport gate opened and the tractor beam safely pulled the Kingdom inside.  
  
"Phew, now that was a close one." Sighed Sora in relief. "For a second there, I thought my plan would never work."  
  
Wakka: "Ya! That ride was more wicked than riding my first shoopuf!" (Note: Shoopuf are those elephant-like creatures from FFX.)  
  
Selphie (looking through the cockpit window): "Hey guys, look!"  
  
Everyone heard Selphie and looked through the window like she said. The spaceport is filled with space cruisers, airships, grappler ships, GXP patrol cruisers, and all sorts of vehicles from every single world. Sora and the gang were amazed of their advanced technology.  
  
Tidus: "Whoa! This place is 10 times better than my hometown."  
  
Goofy: "Gawrsh, I never seen soo many spaceships."  
  
Selphie: "I wonder if they got a shopping district?"  
  
Wakka: "They gotta' have a Blitzball Stadium at least!"  
  
Kairi (turns toward Sora): "Sora, do you think Riku could be hiding in this world?"  
  
Sora: "I don't know, but all I know is that mysterious man back on Destiny Island might have seen Riku. Which means Riku might be lost in any of these worlds."  
  
Donald: "Quit fooling around, guys. We're almost at the terminal gate."  
  
As the Kingdom reached their gate, two large grappler claws grabbed the ship on both ends to secure. Then some cables flew out of a large screen in front of the Kingdom and connected to its mainframe. A holographic computer projected in front of the controls, and on the screen, it appeared Neo Traverse Town's homepage and a cute female guide.  
  
NTT homepage guide: "Konichiwa! Welcome to Neo Traverse Town, Animeverse's haven and border town to all worlds. Please enter your name and password for registration.  
  
Kairi: "Come on, Sora! Try it."  
  
Sora: "Well okay, Kairi. Here goes."  
  
Sora went near the holographic keyboard and typed in his name and password.  
  
Name: Sora Password: Excalibur  
  
Sora pressed the ENTER button.  
  
NTT homepage guide: "Please wait one moment while we load your registration and verify the ship's mainframe.  
  
****************Now loading.*****************  
  
NTT homepage guide: "Registration and ship verification complete! You and your fellow crew are now registered citizens of Neo Traverse Town. You may enter through the terminal gate. If you need any information and tutorial about NTT, use any of the tutorial computers located throughout the city to log in to our homepage. Have a nice day!"  
  
The holographic computer faded and then the cockpit hatch opened automatically.  
  
"Guess it's okay to check this place out. Huh, guys?" Said Sora in a confident look.  
  
Everyone agreed, and so they left the Kingdom at the spaceport and into the terminal gate. At the terminal, they find themselves in front of a crowd of people from all over the universe, walking around or just managing the spaceport. There were different kinds of races other than humans: youkais, androids, aliens, elves, lyncanthropes, and even other races from both the Disney and Square Universe.  
  
After leaving the terminal, they arrived at the monorail station, which is connected to not only the spaceport, but the entire city as well. They decided to ride one of the monorails that stop at NTT Square so they can start the search, which it was monorail A345. As they rode to NTT Square, Sora began to wonder about their new mission.  
  
Sora: "I still don't understand why our worlds have been connected again?"  
  
Tidus: "Whadda ya' mean, Sora?"  
  
Sora: "Remember when Goofy, Donald and me closed the Door of Darkness?"  
  
Kairi: "I remember that, so what's the point?"  
  
Sora: "It's just a hunch, but I think this mission has to do something about both the Door of Darkness and the Door of Light, what else could be causing it?"  
  
Goofy: "Uh, you mean some fella is trying open both doors?"  
  
Sora: "Exactly! Whoever's behind this, he's got a lot of nerve trying fuse every single world into his own playground."  
  
The monorail started to slow down.  
  
Wakka: "Hey, guys! I think we're slowing down."  
  
Selphie: "That must be our stop. Come on, let's go!"  
  
The monorail slowly stopped at NTT Station Square, and everyone left the monorail. As they left the station, they finally arrived at the Center of NTT Square. They were amazed of the splendid scenery of this highly advanced haven; with its souring buildings and populated streets. Even thought they're inside a giant asteroid, the artificial climate and sunlight look so real.  
  
Tidus: "Wow. . ."  
  
Wakka: "This is so cool, ya?"  
  
Selphie: "I've never seen anything like it!"  
  
As the Destiny Island gang continues to gaze at the city, Donald gave a loud shout for attention.  
  
Donald: "QUIET! Everyone heard Donald What do you think this is, a field trip? We're in a middle of an important mission."  
  
Goofy: "Lighten up, Donald? They're just kids, this is their first time visiting a new world."  
  
Sora: "Yeah, Donald, why you're always so temperamental?"  
  
Donald's face turns boiling red and gave out his traditional, fist wavin' tantrum act.  
  
Donald: "BAAHHHHHHH! For the last time, I don't have a short temper!"  
  
"Well, well, if it isn't the new generation Key Bearer himself, Sora." Said a familiar voice, interrupting Donald's tantrum.  
  
Sora: "That voice. . ."  
  
"You got that right, bro'! I knew we find him around NTT Square." Recalled another voice.  
  
Everyone turned around to see who said that, including Donald. Revealing themselves from hiding behind a lamppost, two teenage brothers walked toward Sora and the gang, whom Sora gives a confused look.  
  
Goofy: "What's the matter, Sora? You like you seen a pair of ghosts."  
  
Sora: "Those two. . .I think I seen them somewhere."  
  
Indeed, Sora did meet them before. They were the same guys who appeared in Sora's dream; the long, spiky, black haired fighter and his sword wieldin' twin brother.  
  
Sora: "Ah, I remember! You're the same guys from my dream!"  
  
Fighter (smirked): "Yup, you caught us. Looks like you got a good memory there. Ain't that right, JT?"  
  
JT: "Indeed, AD. Cid's dream-scene machine, Aya, worked on him pretty good."  
  
Donald: "Enough with the chit-chat, who are you, guys?"  
  
AD & JT (unison): "What did he said?"  
  
Sora: "He's said, who are you guys?"  
  
Both of them looked at each other and scratched their heads with sweatdrops.  
  
JT: "Oh, I knew that. I almost couldn't understand a word he's saying."  
  
Tidus: "No one does."  
  
Donald was furious and grits his teeth.  
  
AD (laughs): "Oh how rude of us, we forgot to introduce ourselves. My name's Adrian Santos, the Twin Warrior of the Fire of Power. (cracks his fists) But you can call me AD, GreatDragon AD"  
  
JT (unsheathes his sword and posed it in front of his face): "And my name's Jonathan Santos, the Twin Warrior of the Thunder of Courage. (spins his sword in the air and sheaths it) But you can call me JT, ThunderFox JT."  
  
Then the posed themselves together, back-to-back.  
  
JT & AD (unison): "And together, we are the Twin Warriors!"  
  
Goofy looks puzzled and scratched his head under his hat.  
  
Goofy: "Uh, that's great, but what is a Twin Warrior?"  
  
Everyone facevaults over from Goofy's question, anime style.  
  
AD (gets up with frustration): "Originated as Dream Warriors, Twin Warriors is a group of young heroes from present day Earth, crossing over worlds and fighting against the forces of evil."  
  
JT: "In other words, we're kinda like an all-around type of power rangers, except without the colorful uniforms and the giant animal zords."  
  
Sora: "Now wait just a minute! I know this is all so sudden, but what are you two doing here?"  
  
JT: "Well, for your information, Sora, me and my bro' were assigned as special agents for your arrival, assigned by my alternate dimensional self, the Emperor."  
  
Tidus: "What!? You mean to tell us that you were the Emperor?"  
  
JT (bonks Tidus's head): "Helloooo! I said dimensional self, as in another "me" from another dimension, and his name is Tenko Saishu."  
  
Tidus (holds his bruised head): "Ouch! You don't have to hit me THAT hard!"  
  
Everyone (except Tidus, JT, and AD) was psyched out with sweatdrops.  
  
Kairi: "You think these twins are really the Emperor's agents?"  
  
Sora: "I don't know, but I got a feeling that is gonna' be one of those days."  
  
AD: "Well, Sora, if you don't believe us, we'll prove it. Meet us at the bar of 7th Heaven Hotel, we'll explain everything about the mission."  
  
JT: "Who knows, we might even give you a little tip about your "gray haired friend"."  
  
Sora: "Gray haired friend? You mean you know something about Riku?"  
  
AD: "7th Heaven Hotel, remember that."  
  
The two brothers left NTT Square and the gang began to wonder about the situation.  
  
Selphie: "Are you sure we should trust them, Sora?"  
  
Sora: "I guess we have no choice, they're the only guys who know about me, Riku, and the mission."  
  
Kairi: "I agree."  
  
Sora and the gang began their journey through Neo Traverse Town. Along the way, they've followed the traces of the twins and with the helping aid of NTT computer guides; they gained close distance to 7th Heaven. Meanwhile at the hotel entrance, another pair of teenagers was in the middle of a conversation.  
  
1st teenager: "Hey cuz', you think you're up for this? I mean JT and AD did mentioned the Key Bearer had beaten Leon countless times at the Greek Coliseum."  
  
2nd teenager: "Don't sweat it, Zack. I can beat that kid with my eyes closed, and who cares what my stupid psudo-pops said about how bogus that so-called Lionheart lost to him, I'll save my payback on Leon much later."  
  
Zack: "I don't know. . ."  
  
The ignorant teenager unsheathes his gunblade and polishes the blade with a waistcloth.  
  
2nd teenager: "And if I ever meet that guy soon enough, he will regret the day he messes with the Winged Fox."  
  
He points the gunblade to a poster of Leon on a tree.  
  
2nd teenager: "Bang! (turns around) Huh?"  
  
He then sees Sora and the gang heading their way.  
  
2nd teenager (pulls the loading trigger): "And so it begins. . ."  
  
He sets his gunblade to gun mode, and aims at our reluctant heroes. As he sets his eyes at Sora, he gave a wily smirk and pulled the trigger, launching a large, explosive red orb of energy, with the smell of fire and gunpowder. Suddenly, Sora sensed the upcoming attack and shouted; "DUCK!" Exclaimed Sora as he quickly pulled Kairi away from the energy ball, as well as the Destiny Island gang, except Goofy.  
  
Goofy: "Duck? But Donald's right here."  
  
Donald: "No, Goofy, "duck"!"  
  
Donald quickly pulls down Goofy and the energy ball misses its targets. That caused the energy ball to blast through a row of trees and instantly explodes.  
  
2nd teenager (lowers his weapon to his shoulder): "That was just a warning shot, kid!"  
  
Sora (gets up and held Kairi): "Kairi! Are you okay?"  
  
Kairi: "I'm alright, Sora. Thank you."  
  
Sora: "I'm so relieved, is everyone else okay?"  
  
Selphie: "I think so."  
  
Tidus: "Same here."  
  
Wakka: "Ditto, ya."  
  
Goofy: "Gawrsh."  
  
Donald: "Me too."  
  
Sora was furious from that last attack. His shaken fist started to grip tightly and he stared straight at their attacker.  
  
Sora (shout): "Hey! What's the big idea? Shooting at us in broad daylight!"  
  
2nd teenager (smirks): "Feh! Just to get your attention, Key Bearer."  
  
He taunts Sora by giving that "get over here" wave. Sora looks frustrated, so he jumped and glided toward him. He notices the teenager has a scar over his forehead, and light brown longhair, in a fetish loose hairstyle with the longhair tied into a ponytail. He wore a black leather jacket with short sleeves and metal shoulder pads, with a patch on its back that looks like a fierce light brown fox with wings. He also wore a silver necklace with a fox head as an emblem, a white tanktop, a pair of black strapped street gloves, black pants with several brown and silver belts, and a pair of black shoes with silver straps. His gunblade was a double- edge long blade attached to an 8-winged hilt, with the handle similar to a magnum.  
  
The other teenager was a bull cut blonde hair boy with a black tattoo printed from the left side of his forehead to the front of his left ear. He was wearing an orange red short parker with orange short sleeves, a black tanktop, orange short pants, red street gloves, and a pair of red sneakers.  
  
Sora: "For a guy who shoots people without warning, you remind me of Leon, even the looks."  
  
2nd teenager (serious): "Believe me, kid, I got nothing on him, yet."  
  
He was right, Sora then notices that his eyes are jade green, and his scar was a mirror image of Leon's, it was scarred from above his left eyebrow to the right side of his nose diagonally (think of it as Seifer's scar). His face does resemble one of the twins from earlier. Sora holds his chin in acceptation of his unique characteristics.  
  
Sora: "I can see why you're much different than Leon, what's your name?"  
  
2nd teenager: "The name's Kayin, Kayin the Winged Fox, age 17. I'm from the Lost Dimension of the year 2026, one of the top MEED members of Furinkan Garden, and back there they call me SkyFox Kay.  
  
Zack: "Not the way I heard of, most of your enemies called you LoneFox or DemonFox on a count you fight seriously on your own without anyone's help."  
  
Kayin (sweatdrop): "Please don't mention that. -_-; Anywho, the reason I got your attention because I wanted to ask you one question: Where's Leon?"  
  
Sora: "What?"  
  
Kayin (points his gunblade at Sora): "You heard me! Either tell me where Leon is, or else I'm gonna fight it out."  
  
Sora (confused): "Honestly, I don't what you're talking about, you sound like you have a grudge against him."  
  
Kayin: "Enough talk, IKUZE!!!"  
  
Kayin dashed toward Sora with tremendous speed, preparing his next attack with a downward slash. In a blink of an eye, Sora quickly pulled out his KeyBlade and deflected his attack. Everyone was surprised that Sora defended in an instant, including Kayin.  
  
Kayin: "Strange, no one was able to block my first attack, except a rival I know of back at my world."  
  
Sora: "I've been through worse situations than this."  
  
Sora tightens his grip and tries to push through Kayin's gunblade, but Kayin tries to use more force as well. The continued to force themselves in the gridlock, but not one of them budge an inch. They both knew they couldn't keep their swords crossed forever, so they sway back and glared at each other.  
  
Kayin (tapping his shoulder with his gunblade): "Hmm, you're pretty strong for a 16 year old, I'm impressed."  
  
Sora: "Same to you pal, your speed and strength is unmeasurable, I thought I'd never keep my guard up."  
  
Kayin: "Ha! You ain't seen nothing yet, I was going easy on ya'. Let me take off this "heavy" jacket and you'll see what I mean."  
  
Zack: "This fight is getting too good for my cousin. You're in for it now, Sora!"  
  
Kayin put down his gunblade and took off his jacket. As he carelessly threw it away, it made a large thud sound after it landed on the pavement, leaving large cracks around.  
  
Goofy: "Did you see that!?"  
  
Tidus: "That must be one HEAVY jacket."  
  
Kairi: "How could that guy wear it?"  
  
Selphie: "It probably weighs a ton!"  
  
Wakka: "I got a bad feeling about this."  
  
Kayin stretches his arms and tilts his neck around as he warms up.  
  
Kayin: "Surprised? You didn't know I was wearing a weighted jacket. I've been training with it for a long time, and now you know why I'm so strong. Now that I'm not wearing it, my body is now lighter and faster than ever."  
  
Sora (thinking): "He's right, I can sense his speed is much faster than before, it might even match the speed of my Sonic Blade technique."  
  
Kayin: "So, Sora, are you ready?"  
  
Sora: "Even if you're are much faster, I'm not gonna' give up that easy. Give me your best shot!"  
  
Kayin: "I hate to say this, but you're asking for it! I'm gonna finish you off with my signature technique."  
  
Once again, Kayin dashed toward Sora, but this time much faster than last time. He smirked seriously and turned his gunblade horizontally, preparing his ultimate technique. Sora quickly aimed his KeyBlade and prepared his next move as well.  
  
Kayin: "RAIJIN-BATSU-KEN!!! (Thunder God Striker Slash)"  
  
Sora: "SONIC BLADE!!!"  
  
Both of their attacks have collided in a bright flash of light and a streaming surge of energy and lighting. They were fighting so fast that no one was able to see their movements. One attack after another, their weapons clashed and deflected at each other. Sora tries to strike him, but misses on a count of his movement were too fast. Kayin tries another downward slash, but Sora quickly dodges at the last second. The outcome was shocking; neither of them was able to penetrate the other's defenses.  
  
Sora (thinking): "God! This guy fights fast, too fast. If I don't time and connect the Sonic Blade right, I won't be able to phase him."  
  
Kayin (thinking): "Damn it! This kid keeps dodging and blocking my attacks, it's like he's almost reading my movements. Better stick to plan B."  
  
With that, Kayin left battle and the light suddenly disappeared.  
  
Sora (gasping deeply): "What? Is he running away? Wait a minute, why is he just standing there with his eyes closed?"  
  
Kayin was standing there in a strange pose, wielding his gunblade in front of him and his left hand behind the back of the blade.  
  
Kayin: "You got a lot of guts there, Sora. You're the first one able to defend from my Raijin-Batsu-Ken. I'm impressed, (opens his eyes in a demonic look) BUT PLAYTIME IS OVER!"  
  
Suddenly, Kayin's gunblade started to glow and surge with an electrical charge and swirling gusts of wind.  
  
Kayin: "Behold the true power of my gunblade, Seraphim Saber, and the final attack of the Raijin-Batsu-Ken!"  
  
A strong windstorm blew into the battle, blowing away signs, trashcans, and other useless junk. A blanket of dark clouds formed above the domed city, giving away small rays of light.  
  
Donald: "What's goin' on?"  
  
Zack: "He's unleashing his final attack, you friend is done for!"  
  
Kairi (gasps): "Sora! NOOOOO!!!"  
  
Kairi pushed aside from the others and tried to warn Sora, but it was too late.  
  
Kayin: "Heavens above the clouds, heed my word, let my blade be your tool. Lend me your blessing and awesome power, and send all enemies higher and higher. CELESTIAL STORM OF THE SKY DRAGON!!!"  
  
With his final chants, he threw his gunblade high above the clouds, turning the clouds into tornado storm. And as Fate would've happen, the dark clouds opened up a gigantic ray of light over Sora. As Sora looked up the light, he sees the gunblade being merge with a gigantic white gray dragon with four angelic wings, diving towards Sora in a form of a gigantic tornado beam.  
  
Then tornado beam finally caught Sora, hurling inside the "eye of the tornado".  
  
All (except Zack and Kayin): "SORAAAAAAAAAA!!!!"  
  
Kayin (laughs): "Ha ha ha! Give it up, Sora! Once you're caught inside the Celestial Storm, there's no escape. Now then, tell me where Leon is, or breathe your last breath."  
  
Will Sora ever escape the clutches of Kayin's Ultimate Attack or will it be his final hour? Find out next time on next exciting conclusion of Animeverse: Kingdom Hearts Aftermath.  
  
Preview: ThunderFox JT: Yo! It's me again! In the next story! Somehow, Sora was able to survive the Celestial Storm by "yours truly", and finds out the reason why Kayin has a grudge against Leon. Later, Sora and the gang meet up with the rest of the Twin Warriors and discuss about the mission, involving with a genetically evolved breed of Heartless, Sintinels. And without warning, Neo Traverse Town in attacked by Sintinels and Leon, who reveals himself to be an imposter. But who is this imposter? Can he be the one trying to open all the Keyholes? Find out on the next chapter of Animverse: Kingdom Hearts Aftermath, Chapter 3: Darkest Before Dawn, Enter the Demonic Jackal. See Ya'! 


	3. Darkest Before Dawn, Enter The Demonic J...

Animeverse: Kingdom Hearts Aftermath 

By: Jonathan "ThunderFox JT" for a disclaimer:

This fanfic is a mega crossover of Squaresoft and Disney's Kingdom Hearts with various anime series and video game characters. Their owners copyright kingdom Hearts and other anime/video game series, so I don't mean to harm them. I also included my original characters in the fanfic, so they're copyrighted by me. I'm only using the characters for my crossover fanfic. I'm only making this fanfic more interesting. SO PLEASE DON'T SUE ME! Thank you for your support.

Jonathan "ThunderFox JT" Santos

Chapter 3: "Darkest before Dawn, Enter the Demonic Jackal"

As we left off from Neo Traverse Town, danger has befallen our hero, Sora, as he was caught inside the destructive eye of Kayin's final attack, the Celestial Storm of the Sky Dragon. The more he struggled through the eye, the lesser the chance to breathe. . .or is it?

Kairi (tears): "SORAAAAAAAAA! sob weep "

Kayin (taping his shoulder with his gunblade): "Feh, it's only a matter of time until he say those three little words: "I-GIVE-UP"."

Sora (indistinct): "Not. . .quite. . ."

Kayin (surprised): "WHAT!"

Everyone looked closely to the tornado beam in an anime-style character split scene and gasped as Sora made the impossible, possible. He was hurled around in a protective, elemental, wind-based force field.

Zack: "Shway, now there's somethin' you don't see everyday."

Kayin: "It can't be! He supposed to suffocate in that thing!"

Tidus (pointing at Kayin in a wily look): "Ha! Looks like your so-called "final attack" didn't finish the job!"

Kairi (shedding her tears): "Thank God, he's alright."

Goofy (scratching his head curiously): "Yup, but how it happened?"

Donald: "I'll explain it! While Sora was inside the tornado beam, he knew he couldn't survive much longer, so he fought "fire with FIRE". He cast himself with Aeraga for more respiration and protection."

Wakka: "Ya, but how long will it last?"

As Sora continued to hurl around the tornado, he crossed his arms in an Indian-style sitting position, trying to think up a plan to get out of this mess.

Sora (thought): Dammit! What am I gonna' do? I gotta' think up something fast, I don't think my Aeraga spell will last long in this situation. Man, what an eyesore! 

Suddenly, Sora realized something.

Sora: Eyesore? Eyesore, that's it! 

Sora pulled out his Keyblade and aimed at the bottom of the "eye".

Sora: "Gotta' concentrate on this one, and I need all the help I can get!"

Suddenly, Sora started to glow in a golden bright light. Outside, Donald and Goofy were glowing as well, in lights of blue and green.

Goofy: "Gawrsh! What's going on? We're glowing like holiday lights in Christmas!"

Donald: "It's Sora! I think he's trying to channel our ethereal energy (MP in your opinion) to perform the "Trinity Limit"."

Goofy: "Well what're we waitin' for, let's help Sora!"

Goofy and Donald focused all of their ethereal energy, channeling everything to Sora. Even Kairi feels it too.

Kairi (thinking and feels her heart): What is this strange feeling? It's like my heart is synchronized with Sora's, including Donald and Goofy's. I know Sora won't like this, but I'll channel my ethereal energy as well!"

Kairi held her heart tight, closed her eyes, and released an enormous amount of ethereal energy. Unknown to Kayin, he was shocked by the source of power.

Kayin (stunned and sweatdropped): "What is this strange power I'm sensing? I never felt anything like it! Wait a minute! It's coming from those meddlers, what're they doing?"

All of their ethereal energy was transferred inside the raging tornado beam, then into Sora. His body glowed brighter than before, and the Keyblade instantly transformed from Kingdom Key to one of the strongest Keyblades in his arsenal, the Ultima Weapon!

Sora: "This is it, here goes nothing!"

Sora plummeted in a golden blur, grasping the hilt tightly with one final blow.

Sora: "TRINITY LIMIT REVISED: KINGDOM QUARTET!"

The final blow was struck; Sora turned the Ultima Weapon with full force, then 4 ancient ritual crests surrounded him and released an explosive blast of immense power, obliterating the tornado beam, it almost blown everyone away from its sight.

As the smoke cleared out, the only thing left standing was Sora. At first, he was about to collapse from the heat of the moment, but he kept standing with his Ultima Weapon and his knees down, and it reverted back to the Kingdom Key.

Sora has learned a new move, "Kingdom Quartet"

Sora (pant): "Man! That took. . .a lot. . .outta' me."

Kairi: "SORA!"

Kairi runs to Sora and lovingly pounced him in tears of joy, holding him around her arms.

Kairi: "Thank God you're alive, I thought you were a goner. "

Sora (combs her hair): "Ditto, but at least we still have each other."

Kairi: "Sora. . ."

Sora: "Kairi. . ."

The young adolescents stared at each other, and as they moved closer to each other, they puckered their lips for a romantic kiss scene, until a group cheer interrupted it by Donald, Goofy, Tidus, Wakka, and Selphie.

Tidus (grabs over his shoulder): "Way to go, Sora!"

Wakka (punched his left arm softly): "You've finally made the winning goal, brudda'!"

Selphie (hugs Sora): "I knew you could do it!"

Donald: "If it weren't for us, you would've caught dead in that blowhard twister."

Goofy: "Three cheers for Sora! Hip, hip. . ."

All (except Sora, Kairi): "HOORAY!"

As they praise their favorite hero, Sora and Kairi sighed, but at least it's good to have friends like them, and smiled. But unaware, Kayin gripped his gunblade furiously, denying his defeat from Sora's victory.

Kayin (yells): "ARGHHHHHHH! There's no way I'd lose to a punk amateur like him! How could my Celestial Storm of the Sky Dragon be reduced to a cheap parlor trick? I want a rematch!"

Zack comes by and warns him.

Zack: "Now don't get too carried away, cuz'! He beat you "fair and square". After that wicked move he made, I believe he might be telling the truth."

Kayin: "Like, hell no! How can I save Janet if I don't find that freakin' Lionhart bastard for kidnapping her!"

As Kayin was about to walk back to Sora, Zack stopped him again.

Zack (sustaining Kayin from his arms): "Don't go there, man! It's not worth it, think what your "Dad" would say if he sees you messing with the Key Bearer?"

Kayin struggles furiously.

Kayin: "I don't care what my psudo-pops say, the only thing I care is to get back on Leon and kick his as. . ."

Familiar voice: "I'll tell ya' what I'm going to say!"

Everyone turns around, including Kayin and Zack, and saw it was none other than JT who said it, exiting from the entrance of 7th Heaven.

JT: "You better lay your hands off from him or I'll be kicking you out of the team."

ALL (gasp): "?"

Kayin (sarcastic): "Well, well if it isn't my old man, ThunderFox JT."

Donald (shocked): "QWACK! You mean that guy from earlier is your father?"

Tidus: "That's wack'! I mean look at them, they both have the same age."

JT: "It is true, but technically, he's my son from another parallel universe in the future. Talk about a DBZ "Android Saga" moment, huh?"

Sora: "Gee, I wouldn't believe it myself since you two look a like."

Kayin: "Look, smook, who cares if he's my dad or not, I'm going back to the bar."

Kayin left to the hotel entrance, but he stops for one moment.

Kayin (holds his gunblade to his shoulder): "Oh, and one more thing, Sora, you got lucky that you were able to escape from my Celestial Storm with your friends' help, but the next time we fight each other, you won't be so lucky."

Then Kayin leaves.

Zack: "I better go too, he needs a little cheering up after that loss. Oh yeah, my name's Zackery Santos, Kayin's cousin and all time street fighter, but you can call me Zack. See ya'."

Zack leaves.

JT: "Sorry about Kay's careless actions, he's been like this since Leon kidnapped his girlfriend and member of the Lost Dimension Twin Warriors, Janet Lightheart."

Sora: "So that's why he kept asking me about Leon's location, and if I know Leon, he never kidnaps innocent girls."

JT: "True, but for now, it's time for you and your friends to come inside for our meeting, follow me."

And so, Sora and the others followed him and went inside 7th Heaven. The lobby was decorated with crimson-shagged rug with gold trims, Old World furniture, and a reception desk with staircases from both sides. They arrived at the bar, decorated in a modern day style with a Lupin III pachinko and slot machine, where Kayin was drowning his cares away with a cocktail mix of saké and lemon flavored cola. Zack tries to cheer him up, but Kayin kept on drinking.

Zack: "C'mon, Kay, don't let it get to you. I'm sure there's some way we can save her."

Kayin (arrogant and nearly drunk): "No fckin' way. . . hic . . .it's all Leon's fault. I'll rip'em ta' shreds if it's the last thing I do."

Kayin finished his glass.

Kayin: "Hey, bartendah'! Hit me again!"

Brunette bartender: "I think you had enough, Kayin. 4 cocktails are too much for you, even in your age."

But then Kayin hits his fist on the table furiously.

Kayin: "I'll tell ya' when I had enough, Tifa! Just hit me another one!"

Zack: "Now, now, Kay. I think you need a little bit of freshen up after all that drinking."

Kayin (sighs): "You're right, I'm a Twin Warrior for cryin' out loud. I can't let it get to my head. Might as well sit down and rest."

Zack (picks up Kayin): "Let me help, cuz'. You should really get it out of your system, especially your breath, smells like day old saké with lemon cola.

Zack carried Kayin by his shoulders and help him pull up a chair near a TV set.

Tifa (cleaning up a glass cup): "That guy got some serious issues."

JT: "Yo, Tifa! Hozzit' going? Did the crew come in yet?"

Tifa: "Not much, Kayin is still frustrated about a fight he lost, and yes, they're all waiting at the T&S (Tactics and Strategy) room at HQ."

JT: "Good, the meeting will start in 5 minutes, and I hope you be there on time, "son"."

Kayin: "Nah, me and Zack are going out on the town. I'll go to that stupid meeting when I feel like it."

JT: "Fine, be that way. Tifa, open up the secret passage, please."

Tifa: "I'm on it."

Tifa pulled down a wine bottle from the liquor shelf, which it was switch in disguise. The pachinko/slot machine pulled back from the wall and revealed a secret elevator.

Selphie: "Cool!"

JT: "This way, everybody."

JT lead them to the elevator, but then Tifa noticed Sora and ask him.

Tifa: "Say, aren't you the boy who fought Ansem, 2 years go? JT told me all about you."

Sora: "Why yes, my name's Sora, what's yours?"

Tifa: "Tifa Lockheart, I run the 7th Heaven Hotel and bar, please to meet you."

Tifa smile at him and leaned down from the counter, with her long brown hair in a semi-ponytail style, wearing a black neck brace, small black leather jacket, white short tanktop, tight black mini-skirt with suspenders, and a pair of red sneakers and fighting gloves.

Sora (blushed and scratched his head): "I. . .well. . .please to meet you, too."

Tifa giggled from Sora's blushed face.

Tifa: "Well, I see you're a little blushed, is it my cleavage?"

Sora: "Your cleavage? I mean no, not really. ;"

Tifa: "Just kidding, I was only teasing you. Say, you wouldn't happen to know a blonde man wearing a SOLDIER uniform and carrying a big sword on his back? Would'ya?"

Sora: "You mean Cloud? Yes, I met him at the Coliseum in the Disney Universe and fought him a long time ago. Why did you ask?"

Tifa: "To tell you the truth, me and Cloud used to be childhood friends from our hometown in the Square Universe, but ever since the Heartless destroyed it, I end up in Animeverse and survived. I thought I'd never see him again, not even Aerith and old man Cid. But now, I'm glad they're okay in the Disney Universe, especially Cloud."

Sora: "Wow! I never knew you were Cloud's childhood friend, are you kinda' like his girlfriend or something?"

Tifa: "You might say that, but still, he doesn't know I'm still alive in this universe, and the other survivors from my home universe."

Sora: "You mean there are more survivors from the Square Universe other than the ones back at the Disney Universe? Right here in Animeverse?"

Tifa: "Yes."

Sora: "Wow."

Tidus shouted at Sora.

Tidus: "Come on, Sora. Aren't you coming or are you gonna' stay here and talk?"

Sora: "Coming! It was nice meeting you, got to go!"

Tifa (wink): "Take care. ;)"

Sora went back inside the elevator with the others, then the slide doors from the elevator closed and shut tight. It started to move down the shaft, passing down shadows and lights. The elevator went deeper and deeper, until it made a rumbling halt.

JT: "Ladies and gentlemen, boy and girls, and ducks and dogs. . ."

As the elevator doors opened, everyone gleamed with joy of what was outside.

JT: "Welcome to Twin Warrior's Neo Traverse Town HQ, the nerve center of Animeverse."

Everyone gasped as they viewed the entire base. There were hundreds of people working in the hangar, monitoring with high tech computers, managing cranes, carrying cargo, and so much more. Then the floor started to move down, and they realized that it was a lift.

JT: "Here in NTT HQ, we work around the clock to make sure everything is in order, keeping our security in government secrecy from any outsiders and anyone from different Animeverse worlds. Not only we secure the city, but we monitor throughout Animeverse as we know it."

Goofy: "Gawrsh, that's incredible!"

Donald: "I suppose, but doesn't the ruler of this universe suppose to keep an eye on things?"

JT: "True, Donald, but many years ago, Neo Traverse Town was once called Anime Traverse Town, a simple border colony of Animeverse. But ever since the Heartless attacked, the colony was in ruins. But thank goodness that the original Key Bearer banished the Heartless from Animeverse. And with that, we were able to rebuild the colony and renamed it Neo Traverse Town. When Tenko Saishu, my alternate reality self, became emperor, he declared the Twin Warriors of all realities of Animeverse as a special force against the Heartless and any universal conflict, and that's why we protect Animeverse."

Donald: "Now I get it."

Then the lift stopped at the 5th floor of the base.

Sora: "Hey, JT, aren't you going to tell us about that universal fusion with The Disney Universe and Animeverse?"

JT: "Oh yeah, that, I'll explain everything when we get to the T&S room, all the current available Twin Warriors are waiting there, and furthermore. . . CRASH . . .Huh?"

Loud crashes were heard around the base. A strange blonde hair, young man with high-tech goggles was flying around on a jetpack, crashing into every crate, person and thing.

Blonde haired man (out of control): "Out-of-the-way, out-of-the-way! CRASH Excuse me! CRASH Pardon me! CRASH Gomenasai!"

Wakka: "Oh, man! He's heading straight towards us!"

Goofy: "HIT THE DECK!"

Everyone ducked as the blond haired flyer flew right past them, then everyone got up after that.

Tidus: "Jeez, who was that crazy guy? oO"

JT (sweatdropped): "That'll be our local inventor and engineer. ;"

Blonde hair man: "Somebody stop me!"

Selphie: "Oh, no! He's turning back!"

Donald: "I'll stop him! GRAVITY!"

Donald cast his Gravity spell, which forced the blonde man to fall down and deactivated his jetpack. Luckily, he fell on a pile of molted chocobo feathers left over from the 6th floor chocobo stable. Sora and the gang ran toward him for his safety.

Wakka: "Hey, brudda', are you okay, ya'?"

Then the blonde man popped out of the pile covered with chocobo feathers, including in his mouth.

Blonde hair man (spitting out the feathers): "Yeah, I'm okay, I meant to do that. Pfft I guess I put too much thrust on my new jetpack upgrade for my gearpack."

Sora: "Your voice sound familiar. Hey, you're the guy from the intercom, the NTT navigator."

Blonde hair man: "Yup, that was me, glad you remembered."

JT: "Let me help you up, buddy."

JT helps him up and brushes all the feathers off his black vest and gray blue jump suit.

JT: "Guys, I like you to meet our chief engineer, inventor, and tech engineer, Cid."

Cid: "Salutations!"

Everyone (unison): "CID!"

Donald: "Quack! There is no way he's Cid."

Goofy: "Duh, could he, Donald?"

Sora: "No way! The Cid I know was a middle age, grumpy old man who runs an accessory/gummi part shop."

JT: "Another Cid? Oh, you mean Mr. Highwind, Tifa told me a lot about him. This Cid came from another world that was connected between the Square Universe and Animeverse called Inner World."

Cid moved his goggles over his head.

Cid: "Hai! Where I come from, I was one of the members of Comodin, an Inner World Resistance group fighting for Peace and Freedom against a powerful, and yet young dictator called the Count."

JT: "He also invented the Dream Projector, Aya, but I already mention that."

Kairi: "But why naming a machine, Aya?"

Cid: "I got a thing for giving girl names to my inventions, I can't help myself. "

Then Cid noticed Sora's Keyblade.

Cid: "Whoa! Is that the Kingdom Key you're holding?"

Sora: "Yup, it's the true form of the Keyblade."

Cid: "Can I hold it?"

Sora: "Sure, I guess, but I don't think it would…"

Cid (borrows Keyblade): "Arigato!"

Cid puts on his goggles and examines the Keyblade."

Cid (amazed): "Sugoi! What craftsmanship! I always wanted to process some data on this legendary weapon, I'm also on the works of constructing weapons like this."

But then the Keyblade magically returns to Sora's hands.

Sora: "I was trying to tell you that the Keyblade only accepts me."

Cid: "Intriguing! That's another full pager for my data."

Cid takes out his keyboard from his gearpack and types in the data.

JT: "Heh, you know Cid, he is always interested on finding new data on interesting things."

Cid: "I type in some more data on the Keyblade later, got to work on that special project for you and your friends."

Sora: "Special Project?"

Cid: "Top secret, gotta' go, and nice meeting you!"

JT: "Now that you met our inventor, let's get going."

Minutes later, they arrived at the T&S room, there was a large circular table in the middle, and various control systems and monitors. Zack and Kayin were there, too, including AD.

AD: "Hey, big brother, what took ya'?"

JT: "Had a little run-in with Cid."

AD: "Testing out his new jetpack upgrade again?"

JT: "Yup."

AD: "Figures. Well then, lets get this meeting started."

Everyone sat down and JT explains about the situation.

JT: "Now then, you all wonder why we're here as well as Sora and his friends?"

Kayin: "Yeah, that's what I like to know why he and his buddies are doing in our turf, psudo-pops!"

JT: "Kay! You may be my psudo-son, but I will not allow that kind of attitude in this meeting."

Kayin (sarcastic and crosses his arms): "Yeah, whatever."

JT (sigh): "As you may know, like the Emperor said, there've been some universal distortions recently in Animeverse, mostly people, animals and objects from the Disney Universe were crossing over different parts of Animeverse, and some of our worlds are reverting into their relic forms, including our people."

Zack (surprised): "Shway!"

JT: "Shway indeed, and pretty soon, worlds from the Disney Universe will merge with other worlds if this keeps up."

AD: "Yeah, but wasn't it the Emperor's idea to merge the universes for peace?"

JT: "It was, but that wasn't suppose to happen, these distortions are affected from Keyholes of every known world, from city to continent, from dimension to reality, from past to future, and from space and beyond. They weren't meant to be unlocked."

Sora: "Because those Keyholes are keeping the Heartless away from this universe to the next, am I right?"

JT: "Correct, Sora, but the Heartless weren't banished by one single Keyblade."

Donald: "It wasn't?"

JT: "Instead of explaining, we'll show you. Bro', do the honors."

AD: "Sure thing!"

AD pushes a button from the table's control panel and reveals a holographic image.

AD: "As you can see, these images are old manuscripts found in the ruins of Anime Traverse Town about two months ago. We were able to translate the inscriptions, but some of them were faded and torn pages from the manuscripts were missing. Luckily, there was enough information about the attack of the Heartless and the Keyholes."

JT: "According to the information, the Key Barer had followers from different worlds, who aided the Key Barer against the Heartless. They used mystical artifacts forged from the same magical elements that created the Keyblade, the Weapons of Heart. These weapons have special capabilities and extraordinary power, whether if they're held in the hands of the hearted or Heartless. Once these weapons are united with the Keyblade, they banished the Heartless and locked the Keyholes for good. After that, the followers returned to their own worlds and hid them in the hearts of one generation to the next and disguised as everyday objects."

AD: "As you can see, we need you and your friends for not only to help us lock the Keyholes, but recovering the Weapons of Heart as well."

Zack: "Yeah, dude! Without you guys, it'll be the end of Animeverse, no, the whole galaxy will be doomed!"

JT: "So, will you help us?"

Sora felt concern about the mission, scratching his chin and looking serious. He stood up and lifted his fist.

Sora: "If that's the way it is, we accept the mission, right, guys?"

Kairi: "Right!"

Tidus: "You said it!"

Selphie: "All the way!"

Wakka: "Ya!"

Goofy: "You betcha'!"

Donald: "Yeah!"

AD: "Then it's settled, we will immediately begin the mission tomorrow. And as leader of the Twin Warriors, I here by designate you as official members of Twin Warriors.

JT: "Which means all of you will be able to access any resources in our facility, including training. But, since there're different squadrons in Twin Warriors, what's the name of your team?"

Sora: "Gee, I haven't thought of that. Hey, guys, what would we call ourselves?"

Tidus: "Ooh, I know, how about the Zanarkand Abes!"

All (except Tidus): "Nah!"

Wakka: "Tidus, that's your dad's team name!"

Tidus: "I know, but it sounds cool to me."

Selphie: "How about the Kings and Queens of Heart."

Donald: "That's too long, besides, I'm just a court wizard and Goofy's a knight captain."

Goofy (scratching his head): "Ah-hyuck! I got one, since most of us are from Destiny Island, how about Destiny's Children."

All (except Goofy): "Destiny's Children!"

AD: "No way, Goofster, it almost sound like a name for a girl band."

JT: "What's next? Goof Troop?"

Goofy: "Darn it, that was gonna' be my next idea."

Sora: "How about you, Kairi? Thought up a name, yet?"

Kairi: "Well, yes, but I was hoping you wouldn't laugh if I said it."

Sora: "Come on, Kairi, I bet it'll be a great name."

Kairi: "Ok, my opinion for a team name is. . ."

Flashes of red lights surrounded the room and alarms were set off.

Goofy: "Gwarsh! What's going on?"

JT: "It's the security alarm! Bro', switch the medicom monitor to the Security room."

AD: "Got it!"

Kayin: "Finally! Some REAL action in this town!"

AD switched the monitor on, revealing a video view of Neo Traverse Town's Security room.

JT: "Security! What's going on out there!"

NTT Security Guard (communicating through the medicom monitor): "We got a major problem, Mr. Jonathan! There's been a level 7 breach near the East Sector of the city, and the intruders are rampaging through the sector."

JT: "A level 7 breach in the East Sector? That's impossible! No man alive can cause a breach like that from outside of space! It has to be an enemy ship breaking in"

NTT Security Guard: "Negative, sir! We believe the intruders are not human, they could be Heartless."

JT: "Heartless you say, any sign of their leader?"

NTT Security Guard (static): "Affirmative, their leader. . . bzzzzzt . . .was heading straight. . . bzzzzt . . .towards. . . bzzzzt . . . the shopping district. . . bzzzzt . . ."

JT: "What? Did you say shopping district? Respond! I'm losing you, what's going on in there?"

Suddenly, an explosion was set off in the security room.

NTT Security Guard: "Huh? bzzzt Damn it! We got. . . bzzzt . . .another breach in. . . bzzzzt . . .the security room!"

Gunshots and monstrous howls were heard, then blood-curling screams from the other guards being attacked. A little spray of blood splattered on the monitor.

NTT Security Guard: "Those Monsters! They can't be Heartless. . . bzzzzzt . . .they're too strong! We need back-up. . . bzzzzt . . .here, now! Whaaaa. . . static . . ."

The monitor has lost image and audio of the security room.

JT: "Security? Security! Respond! Damn it, we lost them."

AD: "Wait, let switch the screen to the shopping district cams', and see who's this leader."

AD switched the monitor screen to the security camera view of the shopping district. Numerous monsters were destroying cars and lampposts, citizens fled from the invaded area, but few weren't able to escape from them. Their hearts were suddenly absorbed from their bodies by those so-called Heartless. At the top of the shopping district's tower square, a mysterious figure looms over his unsuspected victims.

JT: "There, at the tower! Zoom it in and enhance!"

AD: "I'm on it."

He zoomed in the camera, and enhanced the pixel-endured image to 200. It revealed a man wearing clothes slightly similar to Kayin's, but without the shoulder pads and has logo printed on the back of the jacket, wearing a lion's head necklace and long brown hair, and sinister-looking smirk.

Sora: "No! It can't be!"

JT: "The camera doesn't lie, Sora, it's Leon."

Sora was shocked; he could not believe that Leon was the one leading those monsters.

Kayin (hits the table with his fists and points): "That's the guy who kidnapped Janet! It's time for some payback!"

Kayin grabbed his gunblade and runs out from the door.

Zack: "Hey, cuz'! Wait! We don't know if it's REALLY him!"

JT: "Forget him, Zack! You know Kayin, he's a really hot-headed ruffian when it come to paybacks!"

Sora: "Zack maybe right, the Leon I know doesn't show up with Heartless by his side, especially without Yuffie."

AD: "I say we should team up and move out before more innocent lives are at stake."

JT: "I agree, so Sora, want to give the put-down on those weirdoes?"

Sora: "You bet!"

Goofy (puts down his hand): "Just like old times!"

Donald (puts down his hand on Goofy's): "All for one. . ."

Then JT, AD, and Sora put their hands down on Donald and Goofy's together as well.

AD: "And one. . ."

JT: "For. . ."

Sora: "All!"

Zack: "You guys go ahead, I'll take care of Sora's buddies if there's any trouble."

Kairi: "Sora, are you going to be okay out there, those Heartless seem to be a lot stronger than the ones you fought before."

Sora (holding Kairi's hand): "Don't worry, Kairi, as long as I'm wielding the Keyblade and the strongest key chains equipped, I'll make it out alive in no time."

JT: "Well, what are we waiting for, let's go kick some Heartless be-hind!"

AD: "Right, we'll take the emergency teleporter to the shopping district."

AD punched a red button next to a computer system, and it automatically slid away and revealed the teleporter.

AD: "Come on, we got a city to save!"

And so, Sora, Donald, Goofy, and the Twin Warriors went in the teleporter and they were instantly transported middle of NTT Shopping District.

JT: "Well, here we are."

Goofy: "Gawrsh, this place looks deserted, where're does darn Heartless?"

Donald: "And it's quiet. . .TOO quiet. . ."

AD: "You said it, Don, I suggest you guys better equip your strongest weapons, 'cause this is gonna be one hell of a fight."

Sora: "Already taken care off."

Sora took out one of his KB key chains and equipped into his KeyBlade, and it transformed into the Ultima Weapon. Then Goofy pulled out his "Save the King" Shield, and Donald pulled out his "Save the Queen" Staff.

Goofy & Donald (unison): "Ready!"

? (Moan): "Ughhh. . ."

JT (quickly unsheathes his Thunder Sword): "What was that?"

Sora (points): "It came from over there."

Indeed, the moaning was coming from a pile of rubble near the tower. They quickly ran to the rubble and they dug out every stone and scrap of metal.

Goofy: "Phew, that's the last of'em."

Donald: "Hey, look!"

Sora: "It's Kayin!"

Kayin was buried under the rubble the whole time, covered with cuts, bruises, and some blood dripping out of his mouth. JT picked him up with care.

JT: "Kayin! Speak to me! Who did this to you?"

Kayin (moan): ". . .Ughhh. . ."

Donald: "He still to weak to speak, I'll cast my Curaga spell to heal his wounds."

With the wave of his staff, he cast Curaga to Kayin, and all his wounds were magically disappeared, reviving the stubborn prodigy to full health and regained his senses.

Kayin (blinking and looked around his surroundings): "Huh? Where am I? All I could remember was fighting against Leon, and then he blasted me off the top of the tower with a powerful dark energy ball from his hand."

Sora: "A dark energy ball? Leon could never do that"

Kayin: "He does now! He's not the same old Leonhart like you remembered."

JT: "That's does it! Whoever he is, he can't do this to my son! I'm gonna' tear that guy, limb from limb!"

: "Well, well, well, look what we have here."

Everyone turned around and saw Leon, walking toward them and carrying a black demonic blade on his shoulder. But somehow, JT feels a bit concerned about the sword his carrying.

Leon: "If it isn't Sora and his buddies."

Sora: "You! You did this to Kayin and brought all those Heartless with you, didn't you!"

Leon? (stabs the ground with his sword): "Looks like we got a regular Einstein here, of course I did it, who were you expecting, Kefka? I did it so I can find the hidden ruins of Anime Traverse Town and open the Keyhole!"

Sora: You did more than trying to find the Keyhole, you put innocent lives at stake, and steal all their hearts with those monsters."

Kayin (wields his gunblade): "And you even kidnapped my one true love from me, and I'm gonna' put the payback with backpay on your candy $$."

JT (desist them): "That's enough you two. I know who he REALLY is."

JT steps forward crosses his arms with a serious look.

JT: "Enough with the masquerade. . .JACKAL! I've seen through your disguise!"

Jackal: "Aw, you peeked, might as well get rid of this."

He removes his disguise up to the air, and revealed his true self. His face looks exactly like JT's, except his eyes were red and white; his hair was spiky and combed forward (like Iori Yagami from KOF), and a sinister fanged smirk. He wears an unbuttoned dark brown high school jacket with rolled-up short sleeves, a white shirt with the collar unbuttoned, a pair of fingerless black street gloves, sneakers and pants, and still carrying his demonic blade.

Jackal: "How do you know it was me?"

JT (smirk): "Easy, you always carry that evil sword in your hands, the BlackBolt Sword, the one with the demons wings on the hilt and the semi-saw edged blade."

Jackal (turns away): "Humph, lucky guess!"

Donald: "Don't tell me, he's another one of your future kids, right?"

JT: "Worse, he's more than just my evil twin brother, he's my clone."

Sora: "A clone?"

JT: "Yes, a clone, he was born out of my own DNA by Parasol Inc., until he became too powerful and psychotic. He destroyed everything and took over Parasol Inc., creating more clones from my other siblings."

AD: "He's also the leader of our deadly counterparts, the Nightmare Warriors. He'll do anything to put our entire universe into darkness and eliminate the Twin Warriors as well."

JT: "But we always foil his plans of death, destruction, domination, and revenge, what a loser!"

After what JT said, Jackal's eyes turned red and gave a psychotic look.

Jackal (enraged): "DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME A LOSER! MUDDAF. . ."

Before Jackal could finish his "unfriendly" statement, he cleared his throat and combed his hair to relieve himself.

Jackal: "Oops, almost jumped the gun on that last statement. As I was saying. . ."

JT (whispers to Sora): "Like I said, he's a psycho."

Jackal: "Listen up, I'm here for the Keyhole hidden in this city so I can unlock it. Once it's open, I'll free more Heartless and create another universal disturbance, causing another fusion with Animeverse and the Disney Universe!"

Sora: "That's crazy! If you release the Heartless, they'll destroy everything!"

Jackal (laughs psychotically): "Kyeh heh heh! Exactly! But this time, I can summon and control them with my new found powers, observe!"

Jackal pulls out his BlackBolt Sword from the ground and tears open a wormhole out of thin air, large enough to fit in a cruise liner. Streams of dark energy poured out and then a large, yet familiar horn emerged from the dark portal.

Jackal (sinisterly laughs): "Na ha ha ha ha ha! Yes, come forth my minions!"

Two pink hooves popped out and then a large grotesque mouth. The rest of the monstrous body moved out of the wormhole and revealed to be none other than the largest of all Heartless, Behemoth, followed by a squadron of Heartless Soldiers.

Sora: "No way!"

Jackal: "Yes way, my dear Key Bearer! Behold, my new found pets and the fate of your pathetic lives."

JT: "That's impossible!"

Donald: "No one can summon Heartless like that, except. . ."

Jackal: "Ansem, I know. Ha! I laughed at his insignificant attempt to pour darkness into the universe. But what you guys didn't know is that I've already taken his dark powers, and put an end to his miserable life!"

Kayin: "You got to be kidding me!"

Sora: "Me and my friends imprisoned him back to the Door of Darkness."

Jackal: "True, but that's another story."

(Flashback)

This wasn't the first time I breached into Neo Traverse Town, about 2 months ago; I sneaked into NTT R&D Center, where they kept the manuscripts from Anime Traverse Town so I can steal its secrets. I was able to steal some of the pages, but the security alarm was set off and I quickly escaped without a trace. I deciphered the pages and found out a way to open portals to the World of Darkness. So I built an exact copy of JT's Trans-dimensional Gate, and opened up a portal to the World of Darkness.

I was amazed of how I successfully open a portal to that world without the help of the Door of Darkness, but something went terribly wrong. An evil and yet weak entity came out of the portal, mumbling about some boy named Riku, it was Ansem. He was looking for a new vessel so he could get his revenge on those who banished him back to the Door of Darkness, and his new target was I. He had enough strength to rematerialize into his true form, and then he strangled me. I was helpless to escape, so I used my own dark power to asborb his life energy and his powers. He finally got weaker, so I pulled out my BlackBolt Sword and stabbed him. With his last dying breath, he dematerialized back into his spiritual form, and I absorb his soul. That was the end of Ansem, and the beginning of new kind of Jackal.

(Flashforward)

Jackal: "With these new powers, I will fuse every single universe and mold it into my own Universe of Darkness. Nothing, and I mean NOTHING, will get in my way! KYA HA HA HA HA!"

JT (unsheathes his Thunder Sword): "Not while we're still around, "bro"!"

AD (cracks his knuckles): "As long as Sora and his friends are on our side. . ."

Kayin (pulls the loading trigger from his Seraphim Saber and aims): "There's no way you can fill our worlds with your darkness. Cause it's time to pay da' piper!"

Jackal: "Oh, really? Will see about that."

He snapped his fingers, and then the Heartless started to act weird.

Goofy: "Gwarsh! What's happening to those Heartless?"

Sora: "I got a bad feeling about this."

Suddenly, the Heartless' eyes turned bloody red and their crests started to change into a different crest. It looked like the same crest, but stabbed into a demonic, cross-like sword. Then their bodies started to mutate. The Behemoth's front hooves formed into hand-like, sharp claws, then its arms and legs grew larger with muscles. It grew it's own neck, and it's small horn grew and split into two longhorns. Its mouth looked more like a wolf, with two large fangs. Then its body grew large with more muscles and changes from pink to purple. Then a long red mane streamed from its head to the end of his back, and its tail grew longer.

Then Heartless Solders gave a terrible, ear-splitting shriek. They changed into a more humanistic form, and their claws grew longer and sharper, and their helmets bended and squeaked, morphing into dragon helmets. Body armor sprung out of their exterior skin, from shoulders to legs. They are no longer Heartless, but a new breed of dark beings.

Jackal: "Oh, did I mention I did a little genetic ingenuity on'em with MY DNA, which I called them, Sintenels."

Donald: "Sintenels?"

JT: "No wonder the NTT security guards mentioned that they aren't Heartless."

Jackal: "You got that right! My gene-splicing experiment helped them evolve into much more darker beings, and they can do more that just stealing people's hearts, they steal people's souls as well."

Sora: "You're sick! Playing God doesn't mean you can completely control Heartless!"

Jackal: "Do not defy my genius, Sory-boy (Sora's nickname by Jackal), I think it's time my pets play a little game I call "KILL"!"

With another snap from Jackal's fingers, the Sintenels received their master's command and charged. They surrounded our heroes in a semi-circle and kept in safe distance.

JT: "Well, boys, looks like it's gonna' be one hell of a fight!"

Kayin (smirk): "I smell a free-for-all, alright!"

One of the Sin Soldiers was about to pounce at JT, but he quickly slashed before it could attack. After that, it disappeared.

JT: "Huh? Where'd it go? I can't sense its energy anywhere?"

Suddenly, the Sin Soldier reappeared behind him.

Sora: "JT, behind you!"

JT (turns around and grit): "Huh?"

The Sin Soldier raised his claw and slashed his back, ripping his favorite jacket and skin apart.

JT (screams in pain): "ARGHHHHHHHH!"

AD: "BROTHER!"

JT almost collapsed on his knees, but still standing. AD ran to his brother for assistance.

AD: Johnny, are you all right? You're bleeding!"

JT: "Man, that hurt! But worst of all, it ripped my favorite jacket. . .those freaks are going down!"

JT stood up and threw his Thunder Sword up in the air at immense height. He jumped and grabbed the handle of his sword to perform a downward thrust.

JT: "That jacket was a gift from my beloved Gina Diggers and you Sintenels are gonna' pay!"

Faster and faster, he dove like meteor heading straight to Earth.

JT: "THUNDERQUAKER!"

His blade hit the ground and released a tremendous earthquake. The Sin Soldiers were knocked down and shocked by deadly electrical energy stream coming from the cracks of the earthquake. As he stood up from his technique, he twirled his sword, sheathed it, and scratched his nose lovingly.

JT (smirked): "Well, I guess I've showed them."

After the Thunderquaker was over, the Sin Soldiers stood up in an instant, and boy are they pissed off.

Goofy: "Look, the Sin Soldiers are back on their feet!"

JT: "Impossible! My Thunderquaker was 500,000.5 Volts worth, strong enough to knock out an entire army of Heartless Soldiers in a blink of an eye."

Jackal laughed deviously and pulled out a finger and a thumb on his forehead, spelling the letter "L".

Jackal: "Wrongo, loser! My Sintenels have genetically evolved much stronger than your average Heartless, 100X tops that is."

Sora: "You fiend! You will never control all worlds as long as I'm alive!"

Goofy: "You said it, Sora, and I'm with him all the way because he's my buddy."

Donald: "Yeah! In the name of King Mickey and the Key Bearer, we'll vanquish you and your Sintenels!"

Jackal (lowers his head in regret): "Pity, that's the trouble with you goody-two-shoes, you go on with your so-called poetic justice without looking behind your backs."

Sora: "What?"

He points his finger at the three Sin Soldiers behind them, and as they turned around, the Sin Soldiers grabbed them by their arms.

JT: "Sora"

AD: "Goofy!"

Kayin: "Donald!"

They struggled from their sharp claws, but the Sin Soldiers kept their skin-piercing grip tighter, making them bleeding painfully.

Jackal (sarcastic): "Gee, this is the first time anyone could see them bleeding, dontcha' think?"

Kayin: "First you kidnap my girl, and now this! That's it!"

Kayin dashed toward Jackal at full speed and enraged.

JT: "Kayin, no. . .ouch, my back!"

AD: I think you put too much strength on that last move you did."

Jackal: "Tisk, tisk, doesn't your kid ever learn not to mess with the best!"

Kayin: "I DON'T CARE!"

Kayin was about to slash Jackal, but then black, muscular Heartless has blade-grasped his gunblade with both hands.

Jackal: "Ah, my good fiend, Guardian, thank you ever so much to protect me from that ignorant weakling."

Kayin: "Shit!"

Guardian removed his right hand from the gunblade and sucker punched Kayin right in his gut. Knocking Kayin onto a Gamers' display window across the street and Guardian threw his gunblade right into store where Kayin was.

Jackal: "Do not interfere, ignorant one, let my pets enjoy their fun while they taste the sweet savory of boy, dog, and duck blood."

The three Sin soldiers agreed with their master, and so they grabbed Sora, Goofy, and Donald by their necks, and fiercely scratched their chests, ripping their shirts and skins apart. All three heroes gave out painful scream of agony, and bleeding. The three Sin soldiers knock them down like rag dolls, and relieved themselves back to their master with their claws soaked with their blood.

Jackal: "Well done, my lackeys, just like I planned. Return to my lab with the samples, now!"

He ripped open another wormhole, and the three Sin soldiers returned to whence they came.

Jackal: "All what's left is the icing to my victory."

He aims his palm at Sora, Goofy, and Donald, and steals Save the King, Save the Queen, and the Ultima Weapon from them with his new powers.

Jackal: "I would love to see you all die, but I got a universe to control. Smell ya' later, goodniks!"

He jumped into his wormhole and disappeared, leaving the rest of his Sin soldiers and Sin Behemoth to take care of his pests. All the Sin soldiers surrounded the twins, Sora, Donald and Goofy, and severely wounded.

JT: "Damn that psychopath brother of mine, he's worse as Knives and Yamazaki put together."

AD: "Easy for you to say, you're wounded, Kayin's knocked out (if he's still alive), Sora, Goofy and Donald are scraped to the skin, what are going to do now?"

JT: "It's all up to you, bro', you gotta' use that fire wave!"

AD: "All right, here it goes!"

AD prepared himself in a familiar stance, with his hands formed for long distance attack. A small flame flickered from his hands, then it started to grow into a bigger flame.

AD: "See this, punks, my hands are burning red, and it tells me to burn ya' all into ashes!"

As the flame grew into gigantic ball of flaming energy, he finally released it into an enormous, burning red beam.

AD: "FIRE WAVE!"

His Fire Wave literally burned them to the ground, and the wave moved around for the rest of the Sin Soldiers. After one single wave, AD has completely obliterated the Sin Soldiers, leaving nothing but their ashes.

AD: "Well, that takes care of those buggers."

JT: "Word, all what's left is to finish off old purple and gruesome."

True, but then Sin Behemoth fiercely roared and inhaled, causing a powerful suction from his mouth.

AD & JT (unison): "Uh-Oh!"

AD: "Quick, grab on to something."

JT: "What about Sora and his buddies?"

AD: "Don't worry, I'll save them, you better use your Thunder Sword as a pole to hang on."

JT: "Right!"

JT stabs the ground with his sword and hanged on with all his might, while AD went after Sora, Goofy, and Donald. AD picked them up before Sin Behemoth could gobble them up.

AD: "I gotcha, guys! You're in good hands!"

AD struggles to get back with his brother, when suddenly, a familiar figure flew out from the torn down Gamers store, it was Kayin, caught in the suction and still unconscious.

AD: "Kay!"

JT: "If that monster, he's done for! But how?"

Sin Behemoth snickered evilly as he was about to devour Kayin.

JT: "I go it! GRAPPLING HOOK!"

He pushed two buttons from the sides of his chronoverse multi-watch, and launched a claw-shaped grappling hook and line. The grappling hook caught Kayin's leg, and JT tries to reel'em in.

JT: "Ha-ha! That's a biggin'! Sorry, vacuum mouth, but dinner's canceled."

The monster took a big chomp, but he missed by a hair on Kayin's head, JT reeled him back to safety.

Kayin (wakes up): "Ugh, what hit me?"

JT: "A lot more than a headache, you were about to be Behemoth chow."

AD: "Hiya! Did someone ordered a dog, duck, and Key Bearer?"

JT: "Heh, the gang's all here. Good thing I brought some phoenix downs just in case."

He used the phoenix downs on our three intrepid heroes and revived them.

Sora (wakes up): "What happened? And why did my Keyblade reverted back to the Kingdom Key?"

Goofy: "Did we win the battle?"

Donald (looks at Sin Behemoth): "Not quite."

Suddenly, Sin Behemoth stopped inhaling.

JT: "Well whadya know, he stopped."

AD: "I don't think that was just inhaling."

Indeed, Sin Behemoth was only inhaling to gather enough energy to shoot out a powerful mouth beam. It opened up its mouth again and then a large glowing energy sphere appeared, aiming at our heroes.

Donald: "Oh-no!"

Goofy: "Well, looks like it's the end."

Sin Behemoth was about to shoot his mouth beam, when suddenly, gun shots distracted the monster.

Kayin: "What the heck? Who shot that?"

: "I did!"

They looked up at the top of the shopping district's central building and there he was, the man in the dark brown cloak with the one-patched shades, holding a red pistol from his left hand.

Sora: "It's him! The man in the dark brown cloak from Destiny Island!"

JT (shocked): "That's. . .that's Kuroku Kaze, the Unlimited!"

AD: "Also known as the Black Wind!"

Sora: "The Unlimited? Do you know him?"

JT: "Apparently yes, he came from the same world where the young Cid lived, the Inner World."

Kaze: "Enough with the chit-chat, you kids get out of here while I take care of that monstrosity."

Kayin: "You heard the man, let's get out of here before it gets ugly."

And so, Sora and gang, including the Twin Warriors, retreated from battle until next time. Sin Behemoth roared furiously for letting them escape, and now it sets its mouth beam on Kaze. Suddenly Kaze's bandaged arm started to glow and opened up a red glowing eye-shaped orb.

Kaze: "It moved. . ."

The bandages unwrapped themselves and revealed a large golden container were his right arm was.

Kaze: "SOIL! BE MY STRENGTH!"

The golden container materialized into a black propeller from the Soil and began to spin, generating enough Soil to detach the golden container into several parts. With that, it liberated his right arm, and the parts reconfigured into a triple-barreled golden gun ti his hand, and with a black heart beating inside.

Kaze: "Demon Gun. . . dissolved."

Sin Behemoth recharges his mouth beam to eliminate Kaze.

Kaze (points): "I've selected the Soil for the likes of you!"

He looks through his Soil holster and pulls out a Soil vial.

Kaze: "Light that banishes the wicked, Holy White!"

The Soil vial is loaded into the first slot.

Kaze (pulls out another vial): "Guardian's body impenetrable to no force, Armor Gray!"

The second vial is loaded into the second slot.

Kaze (pulls out the last vial): "Finally, roaring power of the heavens above, Divine Gold!"

The final vial was finally loaded to the third slot, the weapon's heartbeats became much faster and the generating drill spins incredibly wild, preparing for the final shot.

Kaze: "Let your power be a tool of God's Judgement. . .ALEXANDER!"

As he pulled the trigger, the Demon Gun shot out all three Soils at the same time, combining their energy to form a powerful summon monster, an Aeon. It was a gigantic titan, a living kingdom of metal and steel, and with white large wings that can completely cover the entire colony. The Sin Behemoth shot its mouth beam, but no avail, Alexander's wings deflected it. The terrible fiend has become helpless, and Alexander opened its mouth and shot a large white beam of holy light at the monster, completely obliterated.

As Alexander's task was complete, it disappeared into thin air, including Kaze.

Back at NTT HQ, Sora, Goofy, Donald, and the rest of the Twin Warriors were treated at the med. lab. Then one of the NTT security guards came and informed about the results of Kaze's battle.

NTT Security Guard: "Sir! Kaze has defeated the monster and he disappeared once again."

JT: "Same old Kaze, always leaving the scene without saying good bye, still looking for Shiroi Kumo, I'm afraid. You're dismissed."

NTT Security Guard (solutes): "Ho!"

As the guard leaves the med. Lab, Sora began to wonder about their last battle, and their new threat.

Sora: "I just don't get it, those Sintenels are much stronger and faster than any Heartless I've encountered."

Donald: "Not only that, that big palooka Jackal has also stolen our strongest weapons, including your Ultima Weapon."

Goofy: "Looks like we'll never gonna beat those spooks."

Kayin: "Never say never, Goofster."

AD: "Yeah, all you guys need is some training and you'll be 10 times stronger than you used to be."

Sora: "You mean there's a way we can become stronger by training here?"

JT: "Sure, here at our training facility, we can make you guys into true heroes. That way, you'll be strong enough to beat those Sintenels before you know it."

AD: "We'll be even more stronger once we find the Weapons of Heart before Jackal does."

JT: "So are you up to it?"

Sora: "You bet I am!"

Donald: "Count me in!"

Goofy: "Me too!"

JT: "Good! Training begins tomorrow, it's gonna take weeks of hard work and determination to reach your full potential."

Kairi: "Sora!"

Kairi and the rest of the Destiny Island gang came.

Kairi: "Are you alright? I was so worried!"

Sora: "I'm alright, if it wasn't for Kaze, we wouldn't have survived the battle."

Tidus: "Hey, Sora! Guess what? We're gonna start training soon!"

Sora: "Yes, Tidus, we've heard."

Tidus: "Swell! I can't wait to train with you guys and fight those monsters!"

Wakka: "Same here, ya'!"

Selphie: "Ditto!"

Sora: "Oh yeah, we didn't get to hear your idea for our team name, let's hear it!"

Kairi: "Okay, I was thinking of calling ourselves the Kingdom Braves."

Sora: "Kingdom Braves, that's wonderful name."

Tidus: "I like the sound of that, but I prefer Zanarkand Abes!"

All (except Tidus): "NO!"

Tidus: "Never mind."

JT: "Then it's settled, from now on, you are all known as the Kingdom Braves."

Sora: "And from then on, we will collect the Weapons of Heart, lock all the Keyholes, and defeat Jackal and his Sintenels."

Everyone agreed and their training will begin tomorrow, but little did they know, a sinister league of villains was viewing their activity, plus a few old flames.

Jafar: "He's still alive!"

Hao: "How could that retched boy survived?"

Tyrant, The Count: "Well, if wasn't for the Unlimited one, he wouldn't have escaped that monster."

Capt. Hook: "That incompetent boy is more devious than I first fought him, Jackal could've done much better."

Hades: "Listen Hooky babe, if it wasn't for him with Ansem's powers, we wouldn't be here, Badda-Bing-Badda-Boom, alright?"

Toguro: "I've could've finished him easier."

All the other villains argued, but then Jackal came.

Jackal: "Patience, my friends, he maybe small threat for now, but I've got the ultimate plan to finish them once and for all."

He pulls a set of three test tubes of blood samples, and sinisterly laughs in a spooky echo. What is Jackal's ultimate plan? And what's gonna happens next for the Twin Warriors and the newly formed Kingdom Braves? Tune in next time on the next chapter of Animeverse: Kingdom Hearts Aftermath.

Preview:

On the next chapter of Animeverse: Kingdom Hearts Aftermath, the gang have finally completed their training and they are assigned to their first mission, to a European country called Cagliostro, meeting none other than Lupin the 3rd. Next time on Animeverse: Kingdom Hearts Aftermath, Chapter 4: Our first Mission, Journey to Cagliostro. See ya'!

Author's Note:

Sorry it took so long, I didn't know this chapter was that long, but at least it's done. I can't wait to work on chapter 4, no to mention on the other fanfics as well. I'll work on them soon, bye.


End file.
